To Bloody Tatters
by Pyrobee
Summary: Voldemort is gone, and everything is at peace. Or it should be. Now adults, the gang must face an all new threat in the form of vampires...and Fleur Delacour? HG/GW FD/HG. Femslash, femmeslash, f/f
1. Tomb Raider

_A/N: This is a Hermione/Ginny/Fleur love triangle. If you don't like girl/girl or even girl/girl/girl, this isn't the story for you. And as for my previous readers, this is my official coming out. No more straight stories for me!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. In fact, I don't even want to. It's Hermione I'm after..._

**Chapter 1**

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the old mausoleum, waiting, listening, her hand firmly gripping her wand. Her eyes were closed against the half-night; they were worse than useless when all she could see were deceptive shadows and darkness. She steadied her breathing and listened carefully. She could hear rats and mice squeaking and roaming, not to mention crickets and other nighttime critters outside, but she wasn't worried about them.

Her attention was on the tombs.

After Voldemort was finally slain, life didn't settle down as everyone would have hoped. Troubles immediately began brewing as the baddies who'd been to afraid to come out while Big V was around finally started crawling out of their holes to take his place. In fact, the problem was so bad that the Ministry was recruiting Aurors right out of school, hence Hermione's presence on this particular mission. They were doing all that they could to fight this menace.

Vampires.

A grating sound, stone on stone, brought her out of her thoughts. It was now full dark, and they were awakening. The stone lid on one tomb slid right off and hit the ground with a loud bang, and she could hear the other vampires stir. There were four in all, and poor little Hermione was quaking in her boots, all alone before them.

The first vampire to awaken suddenly sat bolt upright in his tomb, his back to her. She could hear it sniffing; it smelled her! Quickly, she dashed forward and yelled, "_Incendio!_" The vampire was immediately set ablaze and fell out of its tomb, apparently attempting to put out the fire. However, as soon as it hit the ground, it turned to ash, exploding in the air, making everything seem smoky. Hermione choked on it but kept her eyes closed.

The other three vampires, sensing trouble, burst from the tombs and went after Hermione immediately, intending to use sheer numbers to defeat her. She shouted a quick spell, and light burst from her wand, blinding the vampires.

A figure launched into the room and immediately began shooting spells at the vampires, rapid fire. The vampires howled and tried to flee, but Hermione blasted them with flames. Finally, it was down to one. Hermione opened her eyes and looked at the destruction; fire still burned on ashes, which would have been strange if she didn't know how flammable vampires were, and the mausoleum was illuminated, revealing nothing but clouds of ash. The person who had helped her was only a vague silhouette.

"All right, you bloodsucking cockroach," the person ranted, "where's your daddy?"

"Ginny, that's really unnecessary," Hermione sighed, using her wand to blow away the ashes, revealing the saucy young redhead. She had just turned eighteen, and she still looked so young, though she was a lot taller and infinitely more beautiful. Her black tank top and camouflage cargo capris did little to hide her developed figure. Not that Hermione was staring. Again.

The redhead looked up from the cowering vampire and pouted. "But 'Mione…"

That was all the vampire needed. It lunged at her, intending to go for the neck. Suddenly, however, Ginny wasn't there anymore. She crouched and, with almost lightning speed, shot back up, stabbing the vamp right through the heart with a stake. The thing exploded into ash immediately sending her into a coughing fit.

"Hate the…traditional style," she wheezed.

"You brought it upon yourself," Hermione reminded her stoically, though her lips curved in a smile. "Let's not mention this part when we report in."

"We were supposed to bring one back," Ginny reminded her once she'd recovered.

"We'll just say you got carried away again."

"Hey, don't blame it on me!" she exclaimed.

"It _was_ your fault!"

"Whatever," she huffed. "Let's get out of here before we miss Lavender's bachelorette party. She needs it, what with marrying Percy, of all people."

"It's in five days, Ginerva." Sighing, Hermione linked arms with her best friend and Auror partner and disapparated.

A lone person floated down from the rafters, landing softly, without a sound. The woman was dressed in all white to match her blond hair and pale complexion, and coupled with her grace, she almost seemed like a ghost.

The woman stared at the spot where the two Aurors had disappeared and shook her head slowly. They hadn't noticed her. Good…

**The Burrow**

"Ginny Weasley!" Molly exclaimed. "What is this?" She waved at the deep cut on her arm, undoubtedly caused by a vampire's claws.

"Mum, honestly, I didn't even notice until 'Mione slapped me!" She scowled at said bookworm, who didn't look up from her novel.

"Hm…" the brunette affirmed vaguely.

"See?" Ginny accused, waving her arm at the girl.

"Oh, honestly, Ginny, Hermione doesn't even know what you're talking about. _Accio_ first aid kit!"

"Mum," she whined.

"Hermione, could you deal with her? I have to finish breakfast for Arthur and Bill." Molly sighed. "He's gone to tatters since Fleur dumped him and ran off."

"Wasn't it the other way around?" Ginny asked. "Fleur went missing for two days before she dumped him, right? Wonder what she was doing…"

"Are you having sick lesbian fantasies again, Gin?" Hermione asked, smirking at Ginny's indignant squawk.

"Ever since I came out, you've been on my case! I swear—"

"Goodbye, girls!" Molly beat a swift retreat, deciding her kids were old enough to finish their squabbles on their own.

"Ginny, I didn't mean it like that!" Hermione protested as if Molly had never been there. "Come on, don't get so defensive. I think it's great that you're—"

Ginny only turned so that her back was facing the other girl. "Hmph!"

"Ginny!"

"Hmph!" she insisted loudly.

"You asked for it!"

The brunette tackled her, and they fell off Ginny's bed in a heap. The redhead tried to pry Hermione's flitting hands from her sides but to no avail. When Harry came in, it was to see Hermione straddling Ginny's back and tickling her senseless.

"Wow, 'Mione, I never thought you to be the dominant type," he stated.

When Hermione stopped tickling, Ginny raised her head to grin at Harry, but Hermione put both hands on top of it and pushed until her face back into the ground. "Hey, Harry. It's about time you and Ron got back from your 'top secret' mission," she said. "How'd it go?"

"'Mione," Ginny mumbled, her voice muffled by the floor. "Hey!"

"Not so well," Harry replied, sighing. "We took out the 'Head Vampire' but, as it turns out, someone else took the role from him a week before we caught up to him. I didn't even know they could do that. So we've only come back to restock on garlic, stakes, food, the essentials. We're going back out in a couple of days after Ron's arm is mended."

"'Mended'?" Hermione repeated.

"Yeah, got crushed to jelly fighting the Head's pet giant." Harry grinned. "He'll be fine. Good as new, in fact."

Ginny suddenly twisted, upending Hermione and sending her sprawling across the ground on her back. The redhead shot to her feet and loomed over her, ready to attack, her face pink from getting smooshed against the ground. "Oh, 'Mione…"

A sudden tap at the window saved Hermione as Ginny quickly rushed over, expecting news from Luna "Lovebug", as Ginny called her. However, it was only a rather official-looking owl from the Ministry. She quickly ripped the envelope open and read aloud.

"'Hermione Jane Granger and Ginerva Molly Weasley, blah, blah, as a result of the increasing problems with blah…'" Hermione made an exasperated sound, and Ginny gave her a sheepish smile. "'You have been assigned to accompany Harry James Potter and Ronald Bilius Weasley on their mission to search out and dispose of the Head Vampire…"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at Harry, who looked just as surprised. However, the Boy Who Lived sighed with relief. "It'll be tons better with you two along. Me and Ron're always either up to our ears in vampires or bored to death with nothing to do."

Ginny latched onto Hermione's arm. "And we can do some bonding, Hermy! You're always so grumpy. I can…loosen you up."

"See, this is exactly why I make lesbian jokes," Hermione said, laughing at Ginny's affronted look.

"Who needs you when I've got my Lovebug?" Ginny huffed, detaching herself and going off, presumably to owl her on and off sex toy, Luna. "Dammit, we'll miss the party…"

"Ginny…"

"You guys need to kiss and make up," Harry joked.

"Harry James Potter!"

The man ducked as several pillows were sent flying at him. "Sorry, sorry!"

_A/N: Okay, it's really late, so I've made it a bit short. I hope this was good. I made Ginny a bit of a goofball, but that's because I'm going off my own attitude to make her. And I'm apparently a goofball. Anyway, review please! I like criticism! But be gentle! And tell me if I went OOC._


	2. Cockroach

_A/N: Well now, another chapter! So far so good. I'm having a lot of fun writing. This chapter will be Ginny-view, like last chapter was pretty Hermione-viewed. By the way, thanks to the following people! I love you!_

**angel**: Thanks for the review! Please keep reading! Can't let my first reviewer slip away…

**LoveHermione**: Yeah, I'm a huge fan of Ginny, so I'm glad you like how I portrayed her. Thank you for the review!!

**Icefire25**: Thanks! I'll do my best not to disappoint!

**hphglover**: Sharp as a tack! Yeah, Hermione's going to have a hard time staying straight with all these distractions. She's about to make a sharp curve… Did I make it too obvious about Fleur? Oh well… Thanks for the review!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Sigh, or Hermione Granger…_

**Chapter 2**

After an hour of begging, Ginny finally convinced Hermione to join her and Lovebug at a pub, "Because we won't be partying with Lav."

"Firewhiskey all around!" Ginny told the man as they found a table.

"Ginny, I'm not drinking," Hermione told her firmly.

"See, this is why I told you to loosen up!"

"Ginny!"

The redhead sighed and told the man, "Butterbeer for her, then."

"I rather like butterbeer," Luna told Ginny, though the comment was ignored.

"So Luna," Hermione said into the awkward silence, "how's the Quibbler going?"

Ginny snorted into her sleeve as Luna responded softly, "Oh, we've hit a rough patch. Gunderberries infest the new workers Father hired, and—"

"That's nice," Hermione interrupted, trying to refrain from smacking her forehead.

The door to the pub opened, and from the darkness came a heavily cloaked figure. He settled into the booth near them, though none of the girls noticed.

"Think we can visit Ron later?" Ginny asked, grinning. "That dunderhead would probably appreciate some Chocolate Frogs right about now."

"Maybe," Hermione replied. "Did Harry tell you how he broke his arm?" Ginny shook her head, and Hermione smirked. "He didn't get it during the fight with the giant. He got it after they beat him. Ron didn't move fast enough, and the giant fell on him."

Ginny chortled. "Seriously? Should've known it was something like that. Anyway, 'Mione, you excited about our new mission?" Luna opened her mouth to speak, and Ginny quickly distracted her by playing with her hands. "We've never been on anything this big!"

"It'll be dangerous," Hermione told her. "We'll have to be extremely careful. No getting distracted. Understand?"

Ginny pouted. "Yeah, yeah. You act like I'm a disaster waiting to happen. I can handle myself, you know? Even against the Head Vampire!"

Her exclamation drew the attention of every last person in the pub, and the cloaked man jerked to his feet so fast that it couldn't possibly have been natural. Upon seeing him, Hermione groaned. If they had just been paying attention, this threat would've been all too obvious. As it was, the man snatched Luna up into the air by her throat and shook her at the two Aurors, as if threatening to beat them with her.

"You won't leave here alive!" he growled. The statement caused many people to scream and leave the pub.

"That's original," Hermione mumbled while Ginny screeched, "You put down my Lovebug right now or I'll shove this wand so far up your nose you'll be…seeing it!"

The man roared with laughter and threw Luna across the room. Acting quickly, Ginny shouted, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" (1) The girl floated slowly to the ground, safe. "Better make a run for it, Lovebug! We've got it handled." The blond nodded and retreated, knowing better than to get in the way of Aurors.

"Who are you?" Hermione demanded, a spell on the tip of her tongue.

The man tore the hood of his cloak right off, revealing the snow-white skin and red eyes that characterized his species. Vampire.

"I guessed," Ginny muttered to Hermione.

"It was rather obvious. But now we have a vampire to take back to the Ministry."

The vampire lunged at them so suddenly that he had hold of Hermione before either could react. Hermione used his own momentum to throw him over her as she fell backwards, and Ginny blasted him with, "_Stupefy!_" He released Hermione's arm and flew through the air, breaking a table upon landing.

Ginny quickly moved towards Hermione, helping her to her feet. The girl had deep gouges in her arm from where its claws had twisted against her flesh, but she ignored it, merely switching her wand to her other hand.

"Remember, Ginny: caution," Hermione warned in a whisper as they slowly approached the vampire, their wands pointing. It twitched suddenly, and both yelled, "_Stupefy!_" at the same time, blasting the table apart but completely missing the vampire as it launched up into the air and perched on the ceiling, glaring at them and hissing.

"That's just immature," Ginny yelled at it. "Don't hiss at me!"

Instead, it jumped off the ceiling and fell straight towards them. They leapt out of the way and it slammed into the ground with inhuman force. "Sit still!" it hissed, drawing a sword out of its sheath.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Hermione immediately cried. The spell missed the monster, and it shot towards her, a white blur. Ginny suddenly got in the way and tackled him, sending them both sprawling across the ground. The redhead's wand went flying, and she held her hand to her chest, trying to staunch the flow of blood. No doubt caused by the sword.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione yelled again as the vampire lunged at Ginny. The spell missed but threw the vampire off track. It spun away from Ginny and hissed at Hermione.

"Bloody hell, this guy is like a cockroach!" Ginny exclaimed, inching between Hermione and her wand.

"_Accio_ wand!" Hermione shouted. The wand went flying towards her, and Ginny caught it halfway. The two immediately shouted, "_Stupefy!_" Both blasts hit the vampire dead on, and he went flying into a wall, finally rendered unconscious.

"Wow, that took up a great deal of time," Ginny grumbled, putting her wand away. "A little fun, though."

"I don't know why you enjoy this so much," Hermione replied, levitating the vampire and guiding him out of the pub with her wand.

"What can I say, I enjoy my job!"

Hospital

"Bloody hell, we have to go to Switzerland?" Ron sat up in bed, completely healed and red in the face. "There's nothing IN Switzerland!"

"Well, yes there is, apparently," Harry responded. "The Head Vampire."

Ron huffed. "Fine, well, are Ginny and 'Mione better yet? Might as well get this over with."

"I think they're eating the Chocolate Frogs they brought you," Harry replied, grinning.

"What?" Ron exclaimed, shooting out of bed. He'd been healed for several hours but had milked it, as everyone had known he would. He practically assaulted a healer on his way into the room and demanded to know where the two girls were. When he had his information, he rushed off to find them.

They had their own room and were surprisingly enough playing Wizard's Chess instead of eating his untouched Chocolate Frogs.

"Oh, hey, Ron," Ginny said, looking up from Hermione's impending doom. "I see you're finally better!"

"Can I have my frogs now?" he demanded.

"I said you could have it when you decided to stop being such a baby," Hermione stated, not tearing her gaze from the disaster she was trying to rectify. "And since you're finally on your feet, that means yes."

Rolling his eyes, he dug in, watching the game. "Hey, 'Mione," he mumbled through a mouthful of chocolate, "you should—"

"I don't need your help, Ronald," she snapped just as her knight got smashed to bits by Ginny's pawn.

"Maybe you do," Ginny snickered, triumphant. "Checkmate!"

Hermione's eyes bugged out. "Where?"

Ginny pointed and the brunette sighed, pushing away the board. "Wizard's Chess is such a barbaric game."

"You only say that because you lost," Ginny taunted, sitting up when a pretty healer entered the room. Hermione snorted in mock disgust, and Ginny poked her in the ribs. "You can't say you don't think she's the least bit cute."

The healer rattled off some stats on the girls while Ginny listened attentively, ignoring Hermione's glares about her latest statement. Finally, she got to the point they cared about.

"You two are free to go! You too, Mr. Weasley."

The boy let out a muffled whoop of joy and immediately headed for the exit, followed by the healer. Hermione stood to follow, but Ginny's elbow in her ribs stopped her. "Was I right?" she demanded.

Hermione huffed. "Just because you like girls doesn't mean everyone does." And she stormed out, leaving Ginny pouting.

"You don't fool me, Hermione Granger."

(1) Can that levitate people? Eh, oh well, my fic. Does now.

_A/N: Okay, that's yet another chapter! Thanks again to those who reviewed and set this story on their alerts! I'll try to get another chapter in soon; I have two back-to-back summer camps coming, starting the fifth and ending the fourteenth, so no updates throughout that period. Anywho, please review for me!!_


	3. Night Creatures

_A/N: So I finally updated. In case you all were wondering, my camps were amazing. Hope you don't mind I took some time to recuperate before starting again. This Saturday, I'll be leaving to work a fireworks tent with my best buddies (hopefully) so if everything works out (crosses fingers) I won't be back in contact with my computer until the following Friday. So, to those who actually read my stories, I won't be able to write the story during that time period. Sorry! Here are my replies to peeps._

**Whitesaber**: They are pretty awesome, aren't they? I can't wait to actually bring Fleur into the picture. Hee, she'll be amazing. Thanks for the review.

**hphglover**: Oh yes, it's quite obvious there's a lil something something between them, and that's exactly why I'm bringing Fleur into the picture to screw things up. Yes, things would be far too easy if not for her. Thanks for the review!

**LoveHermione**: Yep, it was after camp. And yep, Ginny knows something that'll be brought to Hermione's attention very soon. Hehehe… Thanks for the review.

_Such kind people. Reviewers are my favorite type of readers. Hee. I review every story I read because I want to spread the love I myself feel._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, fewer would read because I'd make everyone lesbians. Even the guys. So no, I don't own it._

_Disclaimer2: The chapter titles are all songs. So I don't own them. This one, Night Creatures, is by Superchunk. _

**Chapter 3**

**Ministry**

"So, Big Bad was last seen in Switzerland? That doesn't really narrow it down by much," Ron stated, looking cross. "Do they expect us to search the whole country?"

"Obviously not, Ronald," Hermione shot back.

"I got the Portkey!" Ginny hollered, running down the hall towards them. She was waving a package in the air.

"Oh, a Portkey," Ron muttered. Harry smirked at him.

Looking victorious for whatever reason, Ginny began to open the package. When she caught sight of the actual Portkey, however, that look was replaced by disgust. "Gross, I'm not touching that."

It was a toilet seat.

"Don't be ridiculous, Gin," Hermione scolded. "It's just a toilet seat."

"But peoples' butts have been on it!" she complained.

The four stood still for a second, staring at the toilet seat in contemplation. The ministry workers who happened to walk by merely gave them a strange look before moving on. Finally, Hermione sighed.

"You're all being ridiculous. If everyone doesn't grab it on the count of three, I'm going alone. I'd probably get things done faster that way anyways." She looked around at them, practically daring them to defy her. "One…Two…"

No one budged. With a sigh and roll of her eyes, she said, "Three!" and grabbed hold of the toilet seat. Luckily, so did the other three, and they were all spirited away.

**Somewhere in Switzerland**

"There have been strange disappearances in this town. And when people turn up, it's always with their throats ripped out. Which means they're dead," Ginny explained, looking around.

They had dropped off in a muggle town just south of Berne. After making sure no one had seen them suddenly drop out of the sky, they each cast a language comprehension spell and split up to question the people.

After several hours of getting doors slammed in her face, Hermione went to check up on the others. The first person she found was Harry…and it didn't look like he'd found anything. Some woman was crying on his shoulder and flailing around, and be the looks of his soaked shirt, he'd been there a while. She found Ron next, who was hiding behind a tree and yelling at a man who kept throwing stuff out his house at him. Finally, she found Ginny by the woods, but she looked like she was too busy making out with some girl to look for clues.

"Ginny Weasley!" Hermione exclaimed.

Ginny jumped up immediately, her eyes wide. The girl she'd been kissing followed suit, looking quite frightened. "Ex girlfriends," Ginny explained to the girl, grinning. "You know how they are." Hermione was fuming and glaring daggers at her, so she raised her hands in surrender. She looked at the girl. "You should probably run now."

The girl did just that.

"Sorry, 'Mione! What can I say? I'm a lady killer."

"I'll show you lady killer," Hermione growled, drawing her wand.

Ginny's brown eyes widened further and she backed up quickly, bumping into the tree she'd just been making out under. "Uh, 'Mione…there're muggles!"

"Nothing _Obliviate _can't handle."

The redhead chose that moment to flee.

"Ginny Weasley, you get back here! We're on a mission!"

"A mission, is it?"

Startled, Hermione spun around, pointing her wand at the speaker. It was a girl about her age, but she was exceptionally beautiful and ghostly pale. The girl was looking at the last rays of the setting sun as she stood in the dark shade of the trees, but Hermione was sure that she had spoken to her.

"Um…no, sorry, I was talking about a…game my friends and I play," she quickly said.

"Is that so? And does this 'game' involve the mysterious deaths of my fellow townspeople?" The girl raised a silver eyebrow at her, and Hermione was sure she'd seen her before. Or at least someone who looked a lot like her…

"What do you know about it?" Hermione demanded, instantly suspicious.

The young woman smiled. "Follow me. I will tell you everything."

Hermione was sure that if she followed her, she'd find the answers she was looking for. She was also sure doing so was extremely dangerous. But she was a witch, and she'd helped to bring down Voldemort, so what was one vampire? For she was sure that's what this woman was.

Without waiting for an answer, the vampire left the safety of the shade and walked out into the open. Just as she did, the sun sank below the horizon, leaving her free to move as she pleased. With only a second's hesitation, Hermione followed.

**Ginny's POV**

With a sigh, Ginny finally stopped running and looked back the way she'd come. "Definitely not safe." So she headed in the last direction she'd seen the girl run. "Maybe we can find a better hiding spot."

On the way there, she heard loud wailing and rushed to investigate. Harry was there, trying to pry a hysterical woman off his shoulder, apologizing the whole time. She grinned and shook her head. She'd never tell him, but the whole reason she'd broken up with him (other than the fact that she thought, erm, "junk" was gross) was because he was such a pushover. She needed someone who could kick her ass. Literally and figuratively.

Finally, Harry was freed when the woman's husband appeared, snatched his woman away, and began to threaten him. He quickly hightailed it, and Ginny joined him, laughing until she could hardly breathe.

"I don't see what's so funny," he grumbled, which made Ginny snort in amusement.

"You would if you were me," she said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Anyway, did you find anything good?"

Harry looked around before casting a drying spell on his clothes. "No, I've been 'consoling' her for two hours."

"I see. Well, I ran away from Hermione before she could tell me what she'd found, and I've been, ah, 'softening up' a suspect for most the day—"

"Let me guess. Hermione found you making out with some girl and got ticked, so you ran away to avoid her wrath," Harry said, grinning.

Ginny laughed. "Spot on. I swear, she must have a thing for me or something." She folded her arms behind her head, smiling smugly.

"Not every girl has a thing for you, Ginny. Most girls. But 'Mione is straight," Harry told her.

"So she says," Ginny replied, her smirk widening. "I've got irrefutable proof that—"

She stopped suddenly, looking around. They'd walked to a secluded part of town, and she could see no one in the darkness. They were, by the looks of things, all alone. But Ginny never trusted the looks of things. Harry stopped a couple of steps ahead of her, and they both pulled out their wands.

"_Lumos_," Ginny muttered. She pointed her wand all around, peering out at the minimal light the spell allowed. What she saw made her grunt in frustration.

"Nothing. Sorry for the scare, Har—"

She pointed her wand at where he'd last stood, but she could see nothing. "Harry?" She swung her wand around, frantic. "Harry!"

"What's the matter, little witch?" a cold voice demanded. She turned the light on the speaker, and it hissed.

"Let go of my friend, you bloodsucker!" she commanded. The vampire held Harry before him, his fangs poised at his neck and his pale hands holding his mouth and his wand hand.

"Hm, I don't think that's such a good idea." The vampire smirked. "No, not at all. I think I'll just keep him."

Harry moved suddenly, bashing his head into the vampire's and slamming his elbow into his stomach. The vampire released him for only a moment to bend over in pain. Harry was too close to use a fire spell, so she merely shouted, "_Petrificus Totalis_!" The vampire became stiff as a board and fell on his side.

Thinking quickly, Harry used _Incarcerous_ to bind ropes around the vampire before nodding to Ginny to release her spell. The vampire started struggling against the ropes, but the two Aurors pointed their wands at him, and he stopped.

"Are you the Head Vampire?" Ginny asked dubiously.

"No, he's too weak," Harry cut in. "Where is your master?"

The vampire sneered. "A hundred years of torment at the hands of my master or immediate death at your hands. I choose the latter."

"Oh really?" Ginny asked, her eyes lighting up. "Oh, Harry, let me handle him, then! I got an awesome spell that can make stuff in his body shoot out his—"

"Wait!" he exclaimed when she pointed her wand at him. "I—I don't know where she is."

"She?" Ginny smiled. "Well, that cuts it down by half. Tell us more about her."

"I…can't."

"_Explodimus Squirt_—"

"Okay! She's…French or something. At least, that's what I heard. But I've never met her. Just heard rumors."

"From who?" Harry demanded.

"There's another local vamp. Lives out by the forest."

Something clicked in Ginny's mind. "I was out by the woods with 'Mione a while ago. Near dark. You don't think—"

"If your friend was near there at dark, she's most likely dead now," the vampire said with some amount of glee. "White Rose—that's what she calls herself—she's been on a killing spree lately. Ripping people apart. Girl's getting them all worried." He rolled his eyes.

Ginny glared at him. "That's all we need, thanks. _Explodimus Squirtalus_!"

The vampire screamed and cowered in the dirt, making Ginny laugh darkly. "Looks like the spell worked after all. I didn't know vampires could pee themselves. Anyway, could you stake him, Harry? I gotta save 'Mione."

The redhead ran off, leaving Harry to clean up the mess.

_A/N: Ooo, Ginny's got a dark side. I'll bet you just totally cannot guess who the Head Vampire is. Right. Please excuse any and all mistakes I may have made in the story. Anyway, if you've got a girl/girl story that needs some love, tell me about it. I'm running out of stuff to read. Okay, well that's that. I hope you guys liked it. As always, there's some fighting in it. My chapters just wouldn't be as fun to write without. Review please! Oh, and I just found out something awesome! This story's been put in Sea Nymph community! That's right, lots of yuri and shoujo-ai! Check it out!_


	4. Girl Anachronism

_A/N: Well, I'm back from selling fireworks. I had to spend four days straight without a shower, sitting outside in the hot ten all day every day since like Monday (not counting Sunday), shoveled gravel, ate nothing but sandwiches, and all I'm getting is one hundred dollars. Bull, right? But I got to spend the whole time with my two best friends (the guy is an egotistical meanyface who's stronger than me and the girl is my bestest friend ever and former crush. Of course, the two are a couple). So not so bad._

**Whitesaber**: Just for you, I will continue. Yep, you hit it right on the nose. Fleur was, like, the best choice for vampire. Sexy French woman that she is. I was thinking about making it Ginny (blood red hair, pale skin…) but Fleur wouldn't be a very good Auror partner. Anywho, thanks for reviewing!

**idrinktogetdrunk**: Thanks! Tell your friends! I'm glad you like it, and I'll do my best to keep it interesting.

**someone**: Bull's-eye. I'm afraid I made it a lil too obvious, but that doesn't matter so much. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 4**

Light, beautiful music awakened Hermione from her deep, pleasant slumber to a world of pain. Her head felt as if it was splitting open, and her wrist was on fire. She put her good hand on the ground and attempted to push herself up into a sitting position, but something around her neck jerked her short. Something was caked around her eyes—blood, if her pain was any indication—so she was unable to see the problem, which, for Hermione, was infuriating. And yet the music continued on happily.

"It would be wise to rest, Hermione," said a vaguely familiar, French-accented voice. "There is nothing you can do to escape."

_Well, that's not exactly what I'd like to wake up to_, Hermione thought dryly. "How—how do you know my name?" she asked, forcing the words out her dry mouth.

"You do not recognize me? Eez it ze French accent?" The music stopped playing, and Hermione could hear light footsteps head her way.

That rang a bell. Only two people she knew had French accents…

"Gabrielle!" Hermione scraped at the blood around her eyes and managed to pry them open. She had researched vampires, and, though this girl looked a little old to be Gabrielle, she knew that when younger humans changed, they matured fast. And boy did Gabrielle mature.

_I'm starting to think like Ginny_, Hermione mentally groaned. She blamed the redhead for such thoughts. It wasn't as if _she_ really liked girls.

"Oui," Gabrielle replied, smiling. She knelt before Hermione and looked into her brown eyes. Suddenly, Hermione couldn't think straight. She reached towards the French vampire almost longingly before her consciousness kicked back in and she jerked away rather painfully, causing the chains around her neck to pull short and essentially jar her head. "Very impressive, Hermione. You have resisted my Pull."

Pull. Something she had only heard about from experienced vampire hunters who'd slayed vampires who were…decades old. A hundred years, at the least. Breathing a little heavily from the effort of resisting her, she stammered, "Pull? H-how? You can't be—"

"I am a baby vampire," Gabrielle agreed, smiling to show off her fangs. "But I have friends in high places."

Before Hermione could think too hard on that, Gabrielle lunged. She tried to back away, but she was already at the end of her leash. The vampire captured her face in both her clawed hands, her long nails digging deep into her skin and likely drawing blood. The Auror grabbed her captor's wrist with her good hand but knew before she tried that she couldn't overpower the girl.

"This is something I have wanted to do all night." Hermione's eyes were drawn again to her fangs, descending towards her slowly. She closed her eyes tightly, refusing to turn her head so that her neck was more accessible. _Please save me! Ginny!_

Gabrielle's mouth latched on, and her eyes flew open to look right into the vampire's silver orbs. She was…kissing her. _What? This makes no sense!_

And, of course, the door to the room opened at that moment.

"Hermio—oh my God," Ginny exclaimed.

Gabrielle pulled away and sneered at Ginny, who was too flabbergasted to lift her wand or say something intelligent. What she did say was, "That was hot."

"Ginny, honestly, focus!" Hermione shouted. "She's strong!"

Her warning was cut off when Gabrielle lifted a clawed hand. A bolt of lightning shot out of her palm and hit Ginny right in the chest, blasting her right out of the room.

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed.

Gabrielle smiled down at her and dropped a stick right by her good hand—her wand. "It would be no fun to kill you both now. My…mistress would undoubtedly be furious."

Hermione, of course, was too busy blasting herself free to listen.

"She will find you both. And she will kill you. But not after she's had her fun." Gabrielle smiled. "She has had her eye on you especially."

Hermione pointed her wand at the vampire and screamed, "_Incendio_!" but when the fire faded, the vampire was gone. Not burned-to-ashes gone but disappeared-into-thin-air gone.

The young Auror forced herself to her feet and staggered towards the door. "Ginny…" she mumbled.

A disheveled redhead met her there. "Hermione," she mumbled back.

Without a word, the two embraced, ignoring their wounds for a moment. After a minute, it was apparent that the partners were using each other for support instead of seeking comfort.

"We lost," Hermione stated.

"Can't we just be happy we're alive? That vampire had to be a billion years old. Crusty coot…" She pulled back and rubbed her chest. The bolt had left quite a nasty mark.

"It was Gabrielle."

Ginny blinked at Hermione.

"Gabrielle Delacour," the bookworm elaborated.

Ginny blinked again. "And…? Is she some famous vampire? I don't read up on these things like you do."

"Delacour, Ginny. Oh, honestly, you're hopeless. Does the name Fleur ring any bells?"

Ginny's jaw dropped. "No way!" she exclaimed. "No…her younger sister? She looks way hot—I mean older!"

"Don't you read anything? I'm not going to explain it now. But do you realize what this must mean?"

"Come on, Hermione, just tell me. You know I don't know," Ginny said, sharing Hermione's exasperated look.

"This explains Fleur's disappearance. Don't you think?"

"You mean Fleur's a vampire?" Ginny frowned. "Hermione, I think you're taking this whole thing a little far. Besides, it doesn't matter. We're after the Head Vampire. Not Fleur Delacour." She grimaced.

Hermione paused, suddenly deflated and incredibly tired. "I—I suppose you're right. I really need some rest." She turned to walk off.

"Especially after snogging a hot French chick. I understand," came the expected tease, and Hermione fell for it.

"Ginny," she snapped, "drop it! And you'd better not tell Ron and Harry."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Ginny retorted, giggling.

"I'll…transfigure your legs into tentacles!"

"Wha…Hermione," Ginny whined, grabbing onto her arm and hugging it. "Don't do that!"

"Ginny, get off me…"

**In Town**

Believe it or not, Ron was their medical specialist, and he had a lot of work ahead of him repairing the female Aurors. Though he tried to force Ginny to sit still, she insisted that Hermione be healed first, though her one wound was more severe than all of Hermione's combined. Ginny was satisfied to merely sit and watch Hermione glower at her silently, no doubt thinking back to the kiss Ginny had witnessed.

"What's the matter, 'Mione? Mad about what I interrupted earlier?" Ginny asked.

"Quiet, Ginny, I need to tell them about what happened," Hermione replied, launching into the story quickly and unsurprisingly leaving out the detail Ginny so wanted to divulge.

"But 'Mione, you missed something," Ginny said, aghast. "That's so unlike you."

Fortunately for Hermione, Harry ignored Ginny. "I think your suspicions about Fleur have foundation," he said seriously. "But we're too busy heading after the Head Vampire. Maybe after this is over, we can look into it."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead where the wound had once been. "I feel as if I'm missing something."

"Just forget about it, 'Mione," Ron prompted. "Go to sleep. You look like a zombie."

Hermione glared at him. "Thanks a lot, Ronald. I…_am_ tired."

"We found a small inn while you were away but only got two rooms. One bed each," Harry informed her.

"Yay, we get to share a bed!" Ginny announced, punching her best friend's arm. The girl scowled and glared at her.

"I'd be safer with one of the boys," she growled.

"Hey!" Ginny huffed. "I can so totally kick more ass than them!"

"I'm not talking about safer from harm. I mean safer from rape."

Ginny's jaw dropped as Hermione's meaning dawned on her. Then her lips curled in a devilish smirk. "But Hermione…it's only rape if you're not willing. Oh well, if you're into that kind of thing…"

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled, and the redhead tackled her to the ground. "Get off, I'm tired!"

"Please sleep with me?" she asked, pouting with a small smile.

Hermione sighed, giving the boys a pleading look. They merely smiled at her, as if to say, "She's your problem, not ours."

"Fine…"

"Don't stay up too late," Harry teased. "We've got a lead. We leave for Italy in the morning."

_A/N: Owww…I just got my cartilage pierced. Owie. Anyway, I'm loving the community Sea Nymph set up. Lotsa good shoujo ai. Also, if you like Kingdom Hearts, check out_ Glass Vase Cello Case _by risokura. It's Yuffie/Kairi. Or, if you like Naruto, there's a really good story by Zephyras called _My Name is Haruno Sakura. _I was not asked to advertise. I just really like them. Well, anyway, please review. I really need to hear how to improve my story. I love hearing how much people like it, but there's gotta be something you didn't like so much. Do tell. Oh, and I hoped you liked the whole Gabrielle scene. Ginny's such a ho, though._


	5. Bad Luck

_A/N: Sorry for the semi-long wait, guys, but here she is! And yay, I got a really nice new reviewer! Thanks, Daf.crazy.otaku!_

**accio life**: Yeah, Dresden Dolls rocks. I just had to use my favorite song for that chapter. Well, I'm glad you liked it, and if you really want, I'll keep hints to myself. Thanks for the review!

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: Whoa, I wish all reviewers were like you! Thanks for the kind words! I'm glad my story has interested you.

**hphglover**: Man, I wish I could meet a girl like Ginny. But whatever! Thanks for the review! Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 5**

"Venice," Hermione mused, looking out over the canals. It was night already, and the moon gleamed in the sky, reflecting in the waters. The bookworm sighed contentedly. "I've always wanted to come here."

"Well, you have." Ginny grinned, tackling Hermione and squeezing her within an inch of her life. "This is so cool! Can we ride in one of those boats? Pretty please, 'Mione?"

"They're called gondolas, Ginevra. And though I would be delighted, we don't have time for it," Hermione told her, trying to pry Ginny's arms off.

"Pretty please? Pretty please?" she begged, pulling on her.

"Ginny!" Hermione exclaimed, nearly toppling over into the water. "Get off me!"

Harry and Ron, meanwhile, walked past, shaking their heads in exasperation. "Let's get some information before Gin sets on us too," Ron whispered.

"Like I would even wanna touch you!" Ginny shouted at him, distracted enough to allow Hermione to escape and edge away. "I only care about Mione-kins!"

"I knew it!" Ron exclaimed, immediately spinning around. "You fancy her!"

Ginny gaped at him. "Wha-what? No, no, you heard me wrong—"

"Admit it, Ginny," Harry cut in, grinning from ear to ear. "You wanna jump her bones!"

"Harry!" Hermione exclaimed, appalled. "I expected it from Ron, but you—"

"Defending your woman, Hermione?" Ron asked, laughing.

Before he even had a chance to react, Ron's bogeys grew to the size of bats and began to attack his face. Harry, fully chastened, backed off, holding his hands up in surrender. Ginny smirked and put her wand away. "All right, if we're not gonna get on a gondola, we might as well get on this mystery already."

The three left Ron cowering on the ground without a backwards glance. He'd catch up to them. Eventually.

**An Hour Later**

The four were finally closing in on their destination, and Ron finally decided it was safe enough to speak up. "So, where're we going, anyway?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Unbelievable."

"There's a wizard here by the name of Porfirio who may have information about our Head Vampire. He reported being attacked by an extremely powerful being," Harry told them.

"Yeah, what I don't get is why in the world that guy isn't dead," said Ginny.

"Apparently, the vampire stopped just before her claws ripped out his throat. He said, 'It was like she was hearing something I couldn't hear.' And then she took off."

"Why'd she attack him anyways?"

"Like I said, he has some information."

"You mean the sighting wasn't the information?" Hermione demanded, thrilled.

Harry smirked. "Apparently not."

The Boy Who Lived slowed to a stop in front of a small house and waited for his friends to nod before walking up and knocking on the door. To his surprise, it swung open, and they all took a step back, wands at the ready. Harry glanced back to direct Hermione and Ginny to find a back way in before he entered, flanked by Ron.

"I don't like this, Harry," Ron whispered.

The two slowly crept through the living room, which was about as spacious as the small house had seemed on the outside. Harry frowned; if this house was magically expanded, that just increased the number of foes that could be lurking inside.

They made it across the living room and halfway through the door leading to the hall before all five doors before them opened. Suddenly, the door slammed behind the pair, forcing them to stumble into the hall, where seven vampires suddenly swarmed.

"Bloody hell," Ron whimpered.

**Hermione and Ginny**

"_Alohomora_," Hermione muttered, pointing her wand at the lock. When the door still didn't open, she took a deep, hissing breath and tried again. Failure. "Honestly!"

"Move aside, 'Mione," Ginny commanded. When the bookworm scowled and did as told, she kicked the door in, cracking it in two. "_That_ is how you do it."

"You probably alerted a dozen vampires to our presence!" Hermione whispered furiously.

"Oh please, there probably aren't any vamps here—"

Two screams made Ginny jump a foot in the air. Hermione didn't take the time to say, "Told you so," before flying into the house, Ginny on her tail.

Before they could get to Harry and Ron, they ran into trouble in the kitchen. Five vampires waited at the door opposite them, pressing against it and practically salivating at the sounds of the other Aurors' screams. Hermione sighed and whipped out her wand, blasting them with fire at the same time Ginny did. Three went up in flames at the combined spells while the other two quickly backed away, their eyes darting between the girls. They saw imminent doom in the resolute eyes of the Aurors, and it scared them. One reached for the door they'd been crowded against, searching for an escape.

It suddenly swung open, and the vampire leapt back with a hiss, only to smile when he saw what it was. Four vampires entered, and this time Hermione and Ginny didn't have the advantage of surprise.

Suddenly, the room was full of flitting shadows and fire as the Aurors combated, outnumbered three to one. They took out one before the first was upon them, scratching and beating on Hermione. Ginny completely ignored the incoming threats and leapt upon the attacking vampire. With muscles honed from Quidditch and fighting things that were ten times stronger than her, she tore the vampire off enough to stake him in the chest.

The explosion of ashes, coupled with the smoke of the flaming room, temporarily blinded the two Aurors. They were both snatched, and Ginny felt something rip into her neck. She was overwhelmed with misery as she realized a vampire was biting her; that meant that, if it didn't kill her, she was poisoned, and—

"Ginny!" Hermione screamed a second before a huge explosion blew everyone backwards, into walls and counters and tables, and Ginny huddled where she landed, trying to protect herself from the blazing heat washing over her. Suddenly, someone was grabbing her arm, and she tried to push the person off, thinking it was a vampire. The person persisted, saying, "Ginny! Ginny, hurry, get up! We have to get your neck treated before… Ginny! Ginny, please!"

Ginny allowed herself to be pulled up and opened her eyes. The room was destroyed. There was a huge crater in the middle of the floor, and everything was broken and burning. Ginny realized Hermione had used their last resort; they could survive a small explosion, but a mix of the fire and the light destroyed the vampires. She breathed easier, though that hurt, seeing as her neck had a hole in it.

Hermione dragged her towards the door that led to the exit, but Ginny pulled back. "Hermione," she gasped, feeling woozy. Pain suddenly gripped her heart, and she could hardly breathe, but she persisted. "Hermione, Ron and Harry—"

Hermione gave her an agonized look. "They…Ginny, they probably—"

Two more figures ran into the room and Hermione protectively pulled Ginny behind her, wand raised. She didn't think she could handle another fight, but she'd get Ginny out if it killed her. A wave of protectiveness rose in her.

"Defending your woman, Hermione?" asked an exhausted voice.

"Ron!" she exclaimed. "Harry—who's that?"

She glanced at the man Harry carried in his arms. He was skinny and pale, and his purple robes were darkened in several places by blood.

"Porfirio," Harry replied grimly.

Something suddenly collapsed against Hermione's back, and she swiftly turned to catch Ginny, her eyes frantic. "Ron!"

"I'm on it!" he replied, rushing to pick up his sister. He was almost as white as she was. "What happened?"

"I'll explain later, let's get out of here!"

They rushed out of the house, and minutes later, while they set Porfirio and Ginny down on the ground and crowded around her, it collapsed. They ignored it, however, while Ron rifled through his medical bag and found the potion he needed. Ginny started shaking violently, and Hermione held her down. The redhead's lips were slightly parted, and Hermione could see that her canines were slowly elongating. Ginny was turning into a vampire…

"Harry, lift her head," Ron commanded, leaning over her face as he spoke. Harry did as told, and Ron carefully and quickly poured the blue liquid of the potion down Ginny's throat. She slowly stopped shaking and lay still, though whether this proved that it had worked or it was too late, they had no clue. She would either wake and demand why they were looking at her like she'd gone mad, or…

They watched in silence as Ginny's brow furrowed and she started to awaken. Her fangs had not disappeared, and Hermione was sure it was a bad sign. She opened her eyes, and the three gasped. Her eyes, once pure chocolate brown, were tinted with red. She sat up, and they backed away, wary. Not one touched their wands, though they guiltily wanted to.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked, looking confused. Her skin did not retain its tan color. "You're looking at me like I'm a crazy person."

Ron and Harry breathed sighs of relief, but Hermione remained troubled. Ginny could easily be mistaken as a vampire. She was bound to be harassed and hated for it…

"Ginny…" she whispered. "You're…"

Ginny frowned at the nearly-heartbroken look on Hermione's face and looked at Harry and Ron. "The vampire's poisons didn't take effect, right? I mean, I'm still me. I'm not trying to kill everybody," she said desperately.

"I have to…" Ron gestured to Porfirio and backed off, going to work. Hermione scowled at his retreat and sighed, reaching into the bag she always carried around. She pulled out a mirror and hesitantly handed it over to the anxious redhead.

"I look…" Ginny trailed off, looking morose.

Hermione could think of a few things to fill in that blank. One was beautiful; vampires were all absurdly good-looking for blood-sucking leeches. Another was dangerous. Evil, almost.

Ginny's mouth tightened, and the force she applied made the mirror crack. She dropped it, surprised, and it hit the ground, breaking into a million pieces.

"Bad luck," Harry muttered.

Ginny laughed a little bitterly. "I don't see how anything could get worse."

"Au contraire, dear Weasley. Things could be much worse." A distant figure leapt off a roof and went to find her master. Oh, did she have news…

_A/N: Okay, that's another chapter! Hope you guys liked it! And I'm sorry, but I was really itching to make Ginny at least part vampire. I was contemplating making her the vamp in the beginning instead of Fleur since she'd be so hot, but I decided not to. And anyway, this will put some much-needed angst in the story, and Hermione will have no choice but to smother her with looooove…_


	6. Lose You

_A/N: I started this chapter as soon as I was done with the last one. I was inspired. But anyway, here ya go! And wow, I got three reviews for the last chapter the day I posted it. Awesome! You guys are absolutely amazing. _

**hphglover**: Wow, you were quick with that review! Yeah, I always hate cliffies so I decided to curse you guys with one just so you'd enjoy it a lil more. Apparently, Ginny is most peoples' favorite, so I hope nobody kills me for doing this to her. Anyway, thanks for the review, and I'm glad you like it!

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: I sure as hell would'nt be rejecting her advances, but you gotta think, Fleur still hasn't popped in yet. Much more Ginny-angst to come. And I didn't see it as much of a cliffhanger, but you're the second to complain so hm...You're gonna hate this one. Thanks for the review!

**TurnTheRadioOff**: Yeah, Ginny does seem to be the favorite in the story. As I mentioned earlier, I based her off myself, so I must be pretty darn amazing. And I'm glad you decided to try something new. Your review made my day. Or week. So anyway, thanks for the review!

_Disclaimer: Oh, and here are the peeps I stole the song names from, just so they don't sue: 1. Tomb Raider – DJ Fresh, 2. Cockroach - Sleepytime Gorilla Museum, 3. Night Creatures – Superchunk, 4. Girl Anachronism – Dresden Dolls, 5. Bad Luck – Social Distortion, and of course 6. Lose You - Pete Yorn_

**Chapter 6**

"Hermione, why didn't you tell me you were wounded?" Ron whispered.

Hermione was sitting at Ginny's bedside, watching her sleep. Both had identical troubled frowns on their faces. Hermione looked up for only a split second before continuing her vigilant watch over the poor redhead. "There were more important things going on," she told him, not really paying attention.

"Look, 'Mione, it wasn't your fault," he said with a sigh.

"I—she was…" Hermione trailed off, sighing. "She was so busy trying to save me that—If I'd been more careful—"

"'Mione, you were outnumbered. It doesn't matter how careful you could've been." Ron looked at her, uncomfortable. "Now lemme see your arm."

She held it out hesitantly; there was a long gouge in her arm from where she'd landed bad on a broken piece of wood. He went about patching it up, along with the burns, bruises, and various scratches she'd gotten. When he was done, he made a comment about her looking like a mummy and went to check on Porfirio and Harry across the room. The purple-clad wizard wasn't doing so well and had yet to awaken, but she didn't really care about that at the moment.

"At least get some rest," Harry called to her.

Hermione frowned at him before sighing and getting in bed with Ginny. "Tomorrow," she whispered to her sleeping companion, "it's all about you. All day. I promise." With that said, she closed her eyes and let her exhaustion pull her under.

**Morning**

Hermione woke to a muffled curse and jumped when something burrowed into her side. All she saw was a flurry of red hair.

"Ginny?" She sat up, but Ginny remained under the covers, burying her head in the pillow. "What's wrong?" Sudden dread almost made her choke as she saw the light coming in through the window. "Does the sun hurt your skin?"

"No," she muttered. "It hurts my eyes."

Hermione grabbed her wand from the nightstand. "_Accio_ sunglasses," she muttered and gave them to Ginny. The girl sat up and put them on, looking upset.

"I _hate_ sunglasses," she sighed.

"Yes, I know, because they darken the 'bright, natural beauty of the world'." Hermione smirked. "Now come on and get ready, we're going out. You might want to put on some sunscreen."

Ginny, looking puzzled, did as she asked, and in an hour and a half—the Weasley took a ridiculously long shower—they were ready.

"Where are Harry and Ron?" Ginny looked at the empty, blood-stained bed they'd put Porfirio on.

"They took Porfirio to the hospital. They're hoping the muggle medicine will work better. And if not, they're hoping he'll wake up before…you know…and tell them what's going on." Hermione grabbed her bag from under the bed and stood. "Okay, let's go."

"So, where to?" Ginny asked, trying to sound cheerful. She caught Hermione's gaze on her as they exited the inn and saw the corners of her lips turn down when the sun reflected off her porcelain skin. "I must be blinding."

Hermione gave her a thin smile. "No, I'm just not used to it. Redheads aren't supposed to be tan anyways. You were unnatural."

Ginny opened her mouth to say she wasn't so natural now either but closed it firmly, giving Hermione a smile that matched hers. "Yeah. Sure."

Hermione's weak smile faded altogether and they walked in silence, interrupted only by occasional remarks about the scenery and the people that walked around them. Ginny hooked her arm around her friend's so they "wouldn't get lost in the crowd" and smirked at her success when Hermione merely nodded and said nothing about it.

The bookworm suddenly stopped when they got to the canals and Ginny raised an eyebrow as Hermione conversed with some gondolier. The man nodded and took something out of her hand, and Ginny grinned when Hermione pulled away from her and gestured to the gondola.

"We can ride as long as you like," Hermione told her, smiling back.

"You're so good to me," Ginny replied, getting in. Hermione followed, and off they went down the canals with their own personal tour guide.

"Well, I can cross this off my list of places to go before I die." Hermione sighed contentedly.

"You have a list? Tell me the others!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Didn't you ever hear about how curiosity killed the cat? Just enjoy the ride."

"Aw, Hermione, it's not even that personal a question! Please tell me?" She took off her sunglasses to give Hermione a pouty face, and the fact that she was now sublimely gorgeous and looking especially pitiful with her eyes watering from the sun cause Hermione to sigh and give in.

"Fine, fine. I've always wanted to go to…New York," she admitted, not looking all that happy about it.

"Really?" Ginny's eyebrows furrowed as she put her sunglasses back on. "Isn't that in America? Why would you wanna go there?"

"Personal reasons."

"Hermione!"

"Fine!" Another sigh. "I've always wanted to go to Broadway and…see a musical."

"What musical?"

Hermione frowned. "_Wicked_. I've always been a big fan of Idina Menzel. Though I hear she doesn't play the Wicked Witch of the West anymore."

"Oh, that's nice. Er…what's a musical again?"

"Oh, honestly…"

"What? It's some muggle thing, right? Why would I know something like that?"

"Never mind."

"Aw, but Hermione," Ginny whined.

"I'll show you the movie _Rent _when we've got spare time. It's got Idina in it as well. You'd like it. She's a lesbian in it."

"Oh really?" A slow grin formed on Ginny's face, and Hermione watched her cautiously. "Is that why you like her? You've got a big, fat—"

"Ginny!"

"—Lesbian crush on her! Hey, that's all right—"

"Ginny."

The girl sighed and smiled at her. "Sorry, Hermione." She slapped her wrist. "Bad Ginny. I'll stop now."

Hermione smiled at her. "It's okay. I'm just starting to realize how you feel when I tease you about it."

"Exactly. It's not fun. You're lucky you're my best friend." They were silent for a few moments, taking in the scenery. Finally, Ginny interrupted their silence. "Hey, Hermione...?"

The other girl looked at Ginny, frowning when she saw that her friend's smile was gone. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for all this. I don't know what I'd do about this if it wasn't for you. I'd probably go insane."

"Yeah, this is really terrible..." She ruffled Ginny's hair. "But it does have it's upsides, you have to admit."

"What, the fact that I'm even more gorgeous than I was before?" Ginny grinned.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to get a big head, but—"

There was a splash behind them, and they turned to see empty space where the gondolier used to be. The girls exchanged looks and reached for their wands.

The gondola suddenly upended, and the girls fell out into the water. Before either could swim to the surface, something had hold of Hermione's ankle. She pointed her wand down and Bluebell Flames shot out, burning her captor. Now freed, she cast a Bubble-Head Charm on herself and shot out some more Bluebell Flames to provide light. What she saw made her wish she hadn't.

There were many vampires swimming around her, so close that they could've been on her in seconds, if that was their inclination. Apparently, however, they were satisfied to merely watch her, their red eyes glittering in the sudden light. For a second, she wondered why on earth they were out in the daytime, but then she understood; the depths of the water protected them.

Three vampires were holding Ginny but somehow, she still put up a fight. Hermione realized her close brush with death—because vampires _were _corpses, no matter what those anti-vamp hunters said—had given her a little bit of the vampire's strength. _More than a little_, she decided, seeing Ginny snap a vampires neck and throw the other two off. _It must be all the human blood she still has in her. _Human blood did make vampires stronger, after all.

Seeing that her friend wasn't going to surrender, Hermione's voice garbled, "_Relashio_!" A jet of boiling water shot into the crowd of vampires, and they all scattered, closing in on her. "_Reducto_!" A vampire was blasted apart, but two more grabbed her arms. Not having Ginny's strength, Hermione was unable to stop them from wrenching her wand away. The vampire's fist pierced her bubble, and the last thing she saw before the darkness took over was Ginny looking at her, though vampires surrounded her. Her expression was…terrified.

**Hospital**

"I'm sorry, but your friend has…passed away," the nurse informed Harry and Ron, giving them a sympathetic look. Ron cursed and got up from the couch, moving angrily for the window. Harry watched him go, brooding silently. Finally, he looked up at the nurse and nodded, rising as well.

"Thanks for telling us. We've gotta go and…tell the others." The nurse nodded, and the boys left the hospital together, silent.

Finally, it was Harry who broke the silence. "Let's go see if they stopped the fire in time to scrounge something up. I'll use the invisibility cloak."

"I'll go find the girls, then," said Ron, pulling out the paper they'd made after Hermione got kidnapped the first time. There were four circles on the paper, with arrows in them, like compasses, and each compass had a name under it. The arrows pointed in the direction each person was currently in. Ron found it strange that the arrows for Hermione and Ginny were pointing in different directions.

"Aren't they supposed to be together?" he wondered aloud and looked up for Harry's answer, but the other boy had already left to accomplish his own goal. Ron shrugged and started off in Ginny's direction.

Suddenly, his sister tackled him out of nowhere and began shouting incoherently, pulling at his arm with more force than he—or she—thought she had. He ended up on the ground, rubbing his bum and shouting back at his sister. Finally, Ginny stopped shouting and kicked him in the ribs to silence him.

"Hermione got kidnapped!" she yelled.

"What?" he exclaimed once he had his breath back. "By who?"

"Fleur's sister! Again! Now get up, we have to find her!" Ginny grabbed his arm again and pulled him back up, a little more carefully. "Let me see that map and climb on my back!"

"What?" he demanded. "I'm not going to—"

"Do it!"

Sighing and flushing, he climbed on his sister's back and nearly fell back off when she suddenly took off with blinding speed. Now that she had the map, she wasn't going to waste time searching out her other friend; she had to save Hermione!

_A/N: I'm already done with the next chapter! So, if you really wanna read it, review. I only want five. That's all. As soon as I get the fifth, I'll update. I don't even care if you just say "Good job!" I'd prefer if you'd tell me what I need to do to be better, but whatever is fine! Yes, I know, I'm a review whore. Anywho, hope you liked it!_


	7. I Kissed A Girl

_A/N: Omg, I'm so freaking excited! Tomorrow, I'm going to have my first lesbian kiss. This'll decide once and for all. Am I bisexual and my ex boyfriends are just bad kissers, or am I straight up lesbian? God, I hope I really enjoy it or I'm screwed to being loveless for the rest of my life. There's gotta be a reason for these feelings, though._

**Icefire25**: Thanks!

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: I didn't even think chapter 5 was a cliffie. But if you say so. Yeah, I absolutely love Idina Menzel. I practically had a heart attack when I found out she's a lesbian on Rent and shows off her ass. But anyway…I updated two days in a row, so you guys can do with a lil suspense, no? Thanks for the review!

**hphglover**: Yeah, Ginny is pissed. Gabrielle is gonna have her hands full. And maybe that is what Fleur is doing. You'll find out soon…Thanks for the review!

**Pstibbons**: Wow, normally Ginny is everyone's favorite in this fic. But anyways, thanks for reviewing. Hope you like this chapter!

**LoveHermione**: Lol, yes, you're review number five. And not to worry, she will. Ginny is going to smack the Delacours down.

**Jaden Scorpio**: Lol, wow, I'm glad to see I'm not the only femslash-inclined gal who delved into yaoi first. Well, I'm honored you chose my fic to be your first. I myself can't get enough femslash now. Thanks for reviewing.

_Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter and I Kissed a Girl was sung by Katy Perry. Loved the song, but the movie video was slightly disappointing. She did make a lot of sexy poses and look hot but she never kissed a girl. That was the whole point…_

**Chapter 7**

Hermione woke, yet again, without the ability to see. This time, however, it was because of lack of light. Luckily, she wasn't chained down and managed to stand with no trouble.

"Hermione."

There was the French accent again. But the voice sounded different, more silky and mature, and it, embarrassingly, made shivers run up and down her spine. As if it would help anything, Hermione squinted in the dark, trying to see the person she knew was there. A picture of Fleur popped into her head, and she immediately knew that was wrong. She added fangs, a pale complexion, and red eyes to her mental picture. _That_ would most likely what light would reveal…

A fire suddenly appeared in a trash bin the middle of the room, revealing it to be small and almost bare. The only objects in it were a table and two chairs. There were no windows either, and the only door was right behind Fleur.

Fleur.

Hermione had thought that there was absolutely no possible way for the older woman to be more beautiful, but she had been wrong. Dead wrong. The woman's skin seemed to glow in the light, and her features were perfect. Her tight red dress accentuated her curves, and just the right amount of chest and legs were shown. _Well, actually, I could live with a little more skin showing_, Hermione's mind thought traitorously, and she furiously dragged her gaze back up from roaming the Frenchwoman's body to focus on her eyes. _Red_ _eyes_, Hermione reminded herself firmly. _A _vampire's _red eyes. Very drawing red eyes that can suck someone in and make me forget my name is…is…um…_

"Hermione," Fleur repeated, and Hermione's legs wobbled, turning to jelly.

"F-Fleur," she replied, taking a step back when the vampire moved towards her. "Don't come near me."

"Whyever not?" she asked, smiling. "Don't you want to talk?" She gestured towards the two chairs. "Sit down."

Hermione hesitated, and then suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to take a seat. Her legs were acting up, after all, and sitting down would be wise. She didn't want to fall and get hurt…

The bookworm shook her head, recognizing a vampire's Pull when she felt it. "I think I'd rather stand, thanks."

Suddenly, she was sitting in the seat across from Fleur, and everything that had transpired between refusing Fleur's command and sitting there before her was black. She held her head, suddenly ten times more frightened than she'd been when she first came in.

A pale hand grasped her chin and raised her head. Just that simple touch set her body afire, though the skin the vampire actually touched felt almost painfully cold. She found herself looking into Fleur's eyes, and everything the woman was saying was so much white noise. She couldn't focus on anything but those eyes.

"Hermione," Fleur said again, and the bookworm slowly pulled herself out of it. The woman smiled and began again. "I am sure you are wondering what my interest in you is, are you not? Why I sent my sister to capture you?"

Hermione nodded numbly, not trusting herself to speak without babbling. Or to open her mouth without drooling. _That_ would probably make her kill herself.

"Well, my dear Hermione…I am after your life," Fleur told her, smiling pleasantly.

Hermione blinked and decided to chance opening her mouth. _Okay, no drool. Now let's try talking._ "Why?" she asked, keeping it short and simple.

Fleur withdrew her hand, and Hermione almost fell forward. The heat was gone abruptly, and she shivered in its absence.

"I think you are a beautiful woman, Hermione," she said.

Hermione's mind, already numb from Fleur's proximity, couldn't comprehend how the two statements fit together. "Then…why do you want to kill me?" she asked slowly.

Fleur chuckled, and Hermione ignored the sensations that ran through her body at the sound. "Why Hermione, I do not mean kill the way you mean it. Of all people, an Auror should know that vampires are not truly alive."

"So…you wanna turn me into a vampire? But why?" she demanded in a rush; she was thinking a little clearer and wanted to get it out before she lost her mind again. "There are plenty more beautiful people out there. Why me?"

Fleur said nothing for several moments and merely looked into Hermione's eyes, her expression unreadable and a little scary. Finally, she said, "I do not know." She reached out and caressed Hermione's face. It stung but felt so good at the same time that Hermione could not pull away. "Sleep."

Hermione obeyed, falling forward. Fleur stood swiftly and caught her before she could hit the table. The Frenchwoman gathered the girl in her arms and looked down at her face, looking almost angry as she contemplated Hermione's question. Why indeed?

"Sister," Gabrielle stated outside the door. "Your former in-laws have come for a visit. They are asking most politely for their friend back."

"And what of Harry Potter?" Fleur asked, not looking away from Hermione's face.

"He is not present."

"Very well. Kill them. All of them."

**Ginny and Ron**

When the arrow on the map abruptly turned around and pointed back at the building she'd passed, Ginny knew she was at the right place. She stopped and dropped Ron, who fell with an oath and stood slowly, rubbing his bum.

"Bloody hell, Ginny, be a little nicer about it, would you?" He followed her gaze to the apartment building. "Is she in there, Ginny?"

"No, I decided to live here, Ron." Ginny rolled her eyes and walked towards the building, leaving Ron to trail after and mutter about PMSing.

The apartment was on the edge of the city, and it was falling apart and no doubt uninhabited. When Ginny tried to open the door, it fell in, scattering bugs and dust bunnies alike. She stepped in warily, looking at the abandoned desk all the way across the room and then at the elevator behind it. Ron saw her heading towards it and immediately began fussing.

"No way am I getting on that thing," he protested. "You know how the muggles' toys always break. And look how old it is!"

"Come on, Ron. We have to save Hermione." Ginny gave him a steely look, and he finally gave in.

"Fine, but if I die, I'm haunting your flat forever."

Ginny ignored him and pushed the button. To her great surprise, the elevator doors opened, and they entered. When it sank a few inches after they got on, she just knew something bad was going to happen. But she hadn't seen any stairs, so…

She pressed another button and the elevator began to rise laboriously. She was almost certain that they would make it to the next floor when she heard something snap. The elevator tilted suddenly, the bottom slamming into the wall beside it. She sprang into action, bursting through the top of the elevator and standing atop it. Ron looked up through the hole she'd created, looking panicked. She grabbed the lone rope that held the elevator up and began pulling on it. This would truly be a test for her new strength.

The elevator did not fall and even began to rise, sliding against the walls and sparking the whole while. She waited until she was certain the door was at the next floor before tying the cord together, preventing the machine from falling, and dropping back into the elevator.

Ron glowered at her. "You're crazy," he told her.

Ginny ignored him and walked to the doors, ripping them open as easily as if she was tearing apart wrapping paper. She'd gotten the distance wrong and had to squeeze through a small opening and hop down to the floor, but at least she had gotten them there. When she turned to help Ron down, however, _it_ decided to hit her.

She slammed into the wall and completely broke through, its hands still around her throat the whole while. Before it could continue and push her through the next wall and out of the building altogether, she braced her legs on the wall and kicked off, forcing the creature backwards. A quick twist released her, and she was crouched on the ground with her wand ready before the monster even realized she was fighting back.

Its momentary confusion allowed Ginny to examine her opponent. It was a creature she'd only heard about in one of Hermione's random morning conversations over breakfast on some mission, something she never paid attention to in favor of falling asleep facedown in her cereal bowl; she sincerely wished she'd paid more attention.

The monster was so gigantic it had to crouch to avoid bumping into the ceiling. It had the general body shape of a very well muscled human male, but that was where the similarities ended. The rest of it was reminiscent of a bull. It had the horns, the snout, the hooves and apparently the temper.

"Damn, as if vampires weren't enough, they had to keep a spare minotaur around," Ginny grumbled, glaring at it as if it was only there to annoy her. Which it probably was, to annoy and do much, much worse things.

"Ginny, are you okay? What's going on?" Ron shouted, still stuck in the elevator; he was too large to fit through the small opening.

"I'm fine, Ron. Just sit put."

Sudden movement returned her attention to the minotaur as it reached back behind its back and pulled out a wicked-looking double-bladed axe, which was about the size of Ginny herself. She groaned.

"All right, tough guy. Let's see how you like this! _Sectumsempra_!"

**Porfirio's Place**

Harry arrived at the burned building at about three in the afternoon, his cloak securely wrapped around him. To his relief, the building was only half ruined, and there were only a couple of police walking about. Thanks to the magical wards, however, they merely walked around, confused.

He slipped in easily, removed his cloak, and walked down the hall he'd been unable to pass through before. The door that led to Porfirio's room was still ajar, but he passed that and entered the next room. It was a study.

The Boy Who Lived entered the study and looked through the various papers. Nothing important, he realized, until he got to the last sheet in a pile. Written in blue ink was a smeared word. He could make out "Del—" but the rest was unintelligible. Under it was "Floorboard."

Harry quickly bent down and felt the floorboards. One, when pressed, fell in, and he pulled it out of the small hole and put his hand in, searching. What he pulled out was a small leather-bound diary. He opened it and read the first page. "This is dated in the 700s," he muttered, surprised. "It doesn't even look old." He touched the moving picture on the page. It was of a priest pointing at a fallen man and shouting at what looked like an angry mob. Harry read the entry, and his eyes widened in surprise. "I have to tell the others. Hermione—"

"Not so fast, Monsieur Potter. You are not going anywhere."

**Hermione**

The first thing she noticed when she awoke was that she was on a bed instead of the floor. The second thing she noticed was that her arms and legs were chained to the bedposts. She pulled frantically at the chains, her breathing coming faster and more panicked at each failed tug. Two years of depending on her best friend brought her to mind. "Ginny," she moaned.

"Ginny?"

Hermione looked up to see Fleur standing at the foot of her bed, smiling a little…sadly? She pulled harder on the chains, but they, of course, didn't break.

"You love this…Ginny Weasley, do you?" Fleur asked, walking around the end of the bed to come up to her side, her hand trailing along Hermione's bare leg. It was then that Hermione realized she was wearing only a short, white silk gown. She shuddered at the contact, a thrill of fear shooting through her body.

"I—I do. She's like my sis—"

"Do not lie to me, Hermione Granger. I have had my eye on you. I know of your fear of your own sexuality. And I know—"

"I'm not a lesbian!"

"Do not interrupt me." The words were spoken quietly, but they silenced Hermione immediately. "If you were what you say you are—heterosexual—then you would not react to me the way you do."

"I don't—"

Fleur leaned in so fast that the words were blown right out of Hermione's mind. Their faces were only inches apart, and she could feel Fleur's cold breath on her lips.

"Do not refuse yourself, Hermione," she whispered. "I never forgave Gabrielle for kissing you first…" She leaned in, and Hermione couldn't breathe. Fleur's cold, full lips pressed against her own, and a dozen amazing, painful sensations shot through her at once, and she was overwhelmed. When Fleur finally pulled back, it was as if she had stolen all the heat from her body, and she was numb with cold, shivering.

Fleur gave her a few seconds to regain her wits before saying, "When the sun has fallen, I will make you mine. And Ginny Weasley will be dead."

Hermione gasped. "No! Please, don't hurt her!"

"I cannot allow you to love another. You will be mine and only mine." She smiled. "Goodbye, Hermione."

Fleur left Hermione to cry.

_A/N: Oh my, another cliffhanger? Oh dear... Anyway, I know frequent updates are lovely, but tomorrow, I'm going to be incredibly busy discovering my true sexuality. I'm either asexual or a lesbian cause I certainly don't find guys attractive or interesting in the least. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter! Please review!_


	8. All Hail The Queen

_A/N: Aw, I love you guys. You're all really interesting people, and I love the reviews you leave, especially the long ones. You guys are so sweet. Anyways, I'll bet you're dying to know how my little excursion into the lesbian life went… Well, it hasn't happened yet! In other news, I'm getting way into vampires right now, and I didn't even notice. After watching Underworld for the billionth time (favorite movie) and checking Kate Beckinsale out (favorite actress…my word, she's hot, but she's not appearing in the third Underworld, dammit…) I picked up my new copy of _Twilight _and read it. And then I came downstairs and started typing this. After a few seconds, I realized what was going on. I'm a vampire addict. Again. _

**iammental**: Glad you like it! I'm not sure if I'll ever find out what I am! This girl's the only lesbian I know well enough to kiss, and neither of us have a license. Things keep getting in the way of us hanging out. I really hope things work out this time. She's, like, the sexiest girl I knooooow!!

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: I started out reading Fleur/Hermione, but, to tell the truth, I much prefer Ginny/Hermione. And no worries about overreacting, it's quite entertaining. I'm learning Spanish myself. Going into AP Spanish, and I'm going to keep learning in college. Anywho, Fleur certainly has appeared, and about time. It honestly wasn't supposed to take this long. But I hope I made her just right. She's supposed to be Hermione's dark temptation…Well, thanks for the review and enjoy…

**Whitesaber**: Well, mind you, I gotta mind my rating…but I might put something in a little oneshot, just to protect this story's innocence…Hm…Anyway, I'm glad you like it!

**racer717**: Yep, I sure did continue it. This story is way too fun to let it drop. Thanks for the review!

_Disclaimer: All Hail The Queen is sung by the amazingly beautiful and talented actress/singer Idina Menzel._

**Chapter 8**

Ginny watched the minotaur warily as it recovered from the massive wounds she'd inflicted. It snorted loudly and looked at her with almost human eyes, raising its axe. She threw herself to the ground, and the giant blade flew over her head. Before it could catch her in its back swing, she leapt up and slammed into the monster, making it stumble back several feet.

"_Conjunctivitis_!" she shouted. The monster held an arm over its eyes as they began to swell shut. It roared and charged at her blindly, swinging its axe. Not expecting it to recover so quickly, Ginny caught a glancing blow to the forehead but managed to dive out of the way of further harm.

She crouched there for a second, holding her forehead and gasping as blood soaked her hand. Bad, bad, bad! She took a deep breath and flinched when blood ran down over her eye. Oh well. Head wounds bled badly, and there was no point in wiping it away when it'd just run down again.

The minotaur heard her gasp and turned quickly, charging again. That time, she was ready, and she slid between its legs and stood quickly, a spell ready. Fire shot up the monster's hairy back, and it roared in pain, dropping its weapon to smack at the flames. Ginny jumped at the chance.

"_Accio _axe!"

The weapon flew to her, and she grabbed the handle with lightning quick reflexes. The minotaur turned around just in time to catch the axe right between its eyes. Ginny watched as it fell backwards, blood spewing from its gaping wound. The ground shook when it hit, but Ginny ignored it and strode past the minotaur, grabbing the axe as she went. It could certainly come in handy…

"Bloody hell, Ginny, that axe is as big as you are," Ron commented when he caught sight of her walking towards him. He backed away from the small opening when she grabbed the edges of it and pulled down. Something snapped, and he was sure it was the cord, but Ginny held it easily, pulling down slowly until there was just enough space for him to squeeze out. When he was safely out, she released the elevator, and it went crashing down, smashing into the ground much further below.

"What happened to your face?" he demanded, already preparing to cast a spell for bandages.

"Don't worry about it, Ron," she told him. "It's probably already started healing. Right?"

He looked closer, and, sure enough, her wound was much smaller than the blood had hinted at. "Well, all right, but at least wipe off the blood."

She did as asked and gestured down the hall. "Let's go. We've gotta find Hermione."

Ron glanced back at the ripped elevator doors. "And hopefully some stairs…"

**Potter**

"Where are you, Monsieur Potter? I only wish to talk…"

Harry pressed against the wall, holding his breath. He'd masked his scent with a spell and was hiding under the Invisibility Cloak, but that certainly wouldn't subdue such a powerful vampire. He had to find some other way to escape.

Harry turned to sneak out of Porfirio's bedroom but was stopped abruptly by a very beautiful face. He gasped and took a quick step back, but Gabrielle was faster; she reached out and grabbed the cloak, and his own movement pulled it off him.

"There you are," she purred, throwing the cloak aside. "Hmm... You know, Monsieur Potter, I've always thought you were rather attractive, especially after you saved me that day at the lake."

She took a step towards him, and he backed up, falling backwards and onto Porfirio's bed. Gabrielle suddenly loomed over him and snatched away his wand when he pointed it at her.

"Are you offering yourself, Monsieur Potter?" She smiled and reached out to touch his face, but he grabbed her wrist. "You look absolutely adorable right now. Such fear, and yet you are still trying to fight me. Without your wand"—she threw it behind her, and it clattered to the ground, rolling out of the room—"you are absolutely powerless."

"My friends will find you and kill you," he told her. "They don't need me to do that. You're going to die, Gab—"

"Oh yes, your friends." She smirked and pulled her wrist free of his grip. Suddenly, Gabrielle was straddling him, his hands pinned above his head. She tilted her head, laughing at the rage on his face. "As we speak, my coven is dispatching them."

"They can handle a few—"

"There are dozens, Monsieur Potter," she interrupted him, delighting in the fear that sparked in his eyes. "Why, you are as pale as a vampire!" She laughed mockingly, her red eyes sparkling with mirth. "A joke, Monsieur, you should lighten up. This does not mean the end for you, after all." She leaned in closer, sniffing his neck and sighing as if he smelled like an exquisite roast. He probably did, to her.

"What do you mean?" he demanded, trying to fight her grip on him.

"I mean, Monsieur, that I could change you. I could make you as powerful as I. You could live forever!"

Harry's wand was in his hands so suddenly that Gabrielle did not realize it at first. She had no idea that Harry could perform wandless magic. "I would rather die."

The sudden explosion alarmed the people walking nearby; it was much larger than the one that had occurred yesterday. The police were called, but there was no rush. After all, there was no living person inside that building…

**Ginny and Ron**

The siblings froze as they came into sight of the mass of vampires at the end of the hall. There was a dozen, at least, and they all stood in rows of three, facing them. Behind them were the stairs.

"Okay," Ron whispered, his face white, "maybe taking the stairs was a bad idea."

Ginny raised her axe, and that was the signal the vampires were waiting for; they were on the two in seconds. One quick swipe of her axe, however, completely took out the first rank of the monsters, and Ron's fire wreaked havoc on many of the others. Just as the Weasleys were starting to get confident, however, one of the vampires caught hold of the end of Ginny's new weapon and held on while two more went in from the sides.

The redhead released her weapon and kicked one of the vampires in the kneecap, making him fall on his face. Ginny turned, and the heel of her boot hit the other in the jaw, easily snapping his neck. She turned again and punched her fist through the fallen vampire's back, destroying his heart. The two turned to ashes, and a quick spell by Ron killed the one holding Ginny's axe. She quickly snagged it back.

"Nice work," she told Ron.

"Bloody hell," was his reply.

The remaining vampires were rolling around, still aflame, and Ginny ran past without a second glance, rushing up the stairs. "These powers are awesome!" she exclaimed, taking them three at a time.

"Ginny!" Ron wheezed, trying to keep up. "Wait…wait a second."

**Hermione and Fleur**

Hermione's internal clock was ticking, and she knew it was getting close to dark, if it wasn't night already. She cursed, again pulling at her chains in a futile attempt to escape. _If I turn into a vampire, I will walk out into the sun_, she promised herself. _Hopefully I will retain enough of my former self to do that much_.

The door to the room opened, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat. Fleur's beautiful visage again came into view, and dread turned her insides to ice.

"It is time, mon chéri," she said, her musical words putting Hermione into a panic.

"No, no, wait, please!" she begged frantically. "Please, don't do this! Just kill me—"

"Oh, but I will kill you, Hermione. And then you shall live forever, with me." She smiled, showing her perfect white teeth, complete with a set of long, glistening fangs. She climbed atop Hermione, and not even the feel of her bare legs entwining with her own could distract the Auror from her terror. She struggled frantically, trying to maneuver to where her arm was over her neck, but Fleur wouldn't have it. She grabbed Hermione's chin and yanked it to the side, exposing the soft flesh of her neck. "How I have waited for this, mon chéri…"

A knock on the door stopped Fleur just before her fangs pierced Hermione's skin. "Merde!" She sat up, a look of inhuman rage on her beautiful face. "Enter."

The vampire did as he was bade and bowed immediately when he saw what he had interrupted. "Forgive me, mistress, but the intruders are seconds away from breaking through to this room. This 'Ginny Weasley' is far stronger than we suspected. Also, Mistress White Rose has yet to report in. It should not have taken her this long. I fear…failure on her part."

"I see." Fleur looked down at Hermione, who was beginning to feel the first vestiges of hope. "I will have to do this quickly, then."

Suddenly, Fleur was no longer crouched above her but pressed into a cracking wall with Ginny's hands around her throat. She looked into the fury in the young redhead's gaze and smiled, ignoring the thud that signified the death of her vampire servant. This young "vampire" was quite fast…

"You want her back, do you?" Fleur grabbed Ginny's wrists and yanked her hands from her throat. "I am afraid I am not willing to relinquish her just yet."

Electricity jolted through Ginny's body, and she flew backwards into the opposite wall. The Auror recovered quickly, however, and pulled her axe free from the binds on her back.

"A new toy?" Fleur shot towards Ginny, her body moving so fast that it was a blur. She caught Ginny's arm as she swung the axe down at her, effectively halting her attack. The Frenchwoman allowed this to register in Ginny's mind before slamming her fist into her adversary's stomach. The poor redhead spat up blood and slumped forward, stunned. "You are too slow to use it."

Ron ran into the room at that second and raised his wand to cast a spell when he suddenly found Ginny hurtling towards him. The siblings collided and flew several feet before sliding to a stop. "She's kicking your ass," Ron commented when he'd regained his breath. "I recommend we run."

"I'm not leaving Hermione," Ginny snapped, giving him a dirty look as she rose to her feet. "I can't believe you'd suggest that."

"Not _without_ her," Ron exclaimed, but his sister was already running away.

Ginny dropped her axe when she saw that Fleur was near Hermione again; she broke out into a full sprint and tackled Fleur to the ground. They rolled, claws scratching and teeth biting, until Fleur kicked Ginny off her and stood, storming towards the fallen redhead. Before she could obliterate her, however, the girl was up and ready, fists flying.

The blonde dodged the wild attacks and kneed Ginny in the gut. Instead of keeling over like expected, however, Ginny grabbed her leg and pulled up, knocking her off balance and allowing her to get in a good punch in the chin. Fleur pushed her other leg off the ground and kicked the other girl in the neck, making her fall to her knees. She couldn't get another attack in, however, before Ginny drew her wand and cast a quick spell. Fleur's front caught on fire, and she stepped back quickly, her eyes alarmed with how quickly the fire was spreading.

Ginny smirked and stood, putting her wand back away. She was done here. Bye bye, Fleur.

"_Aguamenti_."

Ginny's smile vanished as a stream of water from Fleur's wand put out the fire. A normal vampire would've died already. But Fleur only had a few burns, like a normal human would've.

Fleur smiled. "You thought that was my end? You underestimate me. Let us see how _you_ like fire."

A sudden pop made them both jump and turn towards the bed that Hermione was tied to. The bed was empty. And Ron was nowhere in sight.

Ginny's smile returned full force. "You lose, Fleur. See ya!"

Another pop, and Ginny was gone. No one heard Fleur's enraged scream; all her vampires were dead.

_A/N: Things aren't looking so hot for the Delacours. Or for Harry, for that matter. And anyway, I didn't get five reviews yet for the last chapter, but LoveHermione's kind words more than made up for the slack, so here's your update. I haven't had my kiss yet and, to tell you the truth, I doubt I will. My step dad's being an ass. I cleaned the whole damn house just so he'd go pick her up (me being without a license) and then he goes off on a tangent about how much our Chihuahua pisses, so now I'm not sure if he will. He _promised_, though! See, this is exactly why I haven't come out to my parents._


	9. The Chameleon

_A/N: Sorry for the wait, but I'm sure you're dying to know how I've been, right? _

_Okay, dammit, she got grounded for a month because her mom found a rainbow bracelet in her room. But she promised that she'd make it up to me on the first day of school. She asked me if I was too chicken to make out in the hall, so I of course rose to the bait. So the first day of school was yesterday, and you're probably wondering how the kiss went, right?_

_Wow, nice reviews!_

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: Sure, Timothy is as good a name as any. I love fight scenes, they're so fun to write! And giving Ginny super strength was really fun too. And yeah, Ron's a weasel, but Fleur had it coming. She is evil, after all. And as for Ginny/Hermione, you'll just have to see for yourself…

**pstibbons**: You'll see. There's a method to my madness.

**LoveHermione**: I will! Eventually. And thanks, enjoy the chapter!

**Katydid090586**: Hey, those are two of my favorite things too! Thanks for the review!

**awnrw4eva**: Thanks, I'm glad you like it! And I'll succeed in those other things…one day…

**hphglover**: Yeah, I kill me too! And wow, at least someone thinks my life is as interesting as a vampire's. I'm definitely going to be sure before I tell my parents. I'll wait until I move out AND have a significant other so I'm sure and have something worth risking my family for. And yeah, Underworld is fantastic, so I'm glad you see some of it in my story. Thanks for the review.

**Rodri-chan**: It's all good. I understood…a little of that. Thanks for the review!

**nomysteries**: I'm kinda basing the vampire thing a little off _Twilight_. She has human blood still in her, which makes her super powerful compared to normal vamps. And I'll try to put a little Hermione action in there, just for you! Thanks for the review.

_Disclaimer: I do no own Harry Potter, Twilight, or the song The Chameleon, by Glass Candy._

**Chapter 9**

Ginny popped up at Porfirio's place seconds after Hermione and Ron, and their own dread had her scared before she even realized what they were seeing. When Hermione turned and buried her face in Ginny's neck, weeping, Ginny immediately saw what was wrong.

Porfirio's house was now completely destroyed. Ron sprinted towards the wreckage, but a few investigators restrained him.

One made enough sense out of the boy's magicked Italian rambling to say, "You mean the boy who was in the explosion? He's been taken to the hospital. Yes, he's…still alive."

Ginny heard the hesitation in his voice, but she didn't have time to comment before Ron pulled them both into a secluded area and disapparated. They followed immediately, appearing behind the hospital.

"Let's go!" Ron commanded gruffly before running off.

"Wait!" Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm before she could take after him, and the bookworm's body became rigid immediately. She pulled her arm free.

"What is it, Ginny?" Hermione asked stiffly.

The Weasley blinked in surprise at her friend's tone. "H-hey, are you going to be okay? She didn't hurt you, did she?"

Hermione looked into Ginny's corrupted eyes for several moments, as if trying to rid them of the vampiric red color just with force of will. Finally, she said, "We need to see Harry."

Ginny watched her depart, her eyes dark and hurt. With a deep sigh, she followed after her, making sure to keep a little behind her best friend.

"What do you mean we can't—look, that's his sister!" Ron exclaimed when Hermione and Ginny came in. Hermione stared at his finger in surprise. "And…she's my wife, and that's my sister. So we're all family. Can we go in now?"

The harassed receptionist sighed and motioned for them to go ahead. "Room 101."

They all sprinted at full speed—well, except for Ginny—to Harry's room and halted immediately upon entering. Harry was hooked up to so many tubes and machines that he was barely distinguishable, especially with the bad burns covering half his face and both arms.

Ron entered quietly and began working his magic on Harry. The two watched him in silence for several moments before they walked in and took seats at his bedside. He was unconscious and didn't look to be waking up for quite a while, even with Ron's help.

"I should've went and got him too," Ginny whispered, breaking the silence.

"If you had, Hermione would be one of them by now," Ron replied without looking up from his best friend.

Ginny didn't respond and stared hard at the ground instead.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a man entered, pushing up his glasses and staring at them in surprise. Ron quickly put away his wand and stared back.

"Ah, you must be his friends. I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. He'll still be here tomorrow," the man told them. When the three didn't budge an inch, he shifted uncomfortably. "Please leave before I have to—"

"_Stupefy_!" Hermione muttered. The man fell with a thud, and her friends looked at her like she was crazy. "Harry could get much better treatment at St. Mungo's. I think it's time to return home and do some more research."

That was such a Hermione thing to say that Ginny smiled, relieve; she had been afraid that Hermione was going to mope and act cold for a while. "All right, I'll cast _Obliviate_ on him. You guys go ahead and take Harry home."

They nodded and, in seconds, had disapparated. Ginny drew her wand and bent over the young doctor, spell ready.

His hand suddenly shot up and caught her throat with crushing force. She choked and dropped her wand in a desperate attempt to pull his hand off but to no avail. He stood and lifted her into the air, not even seeming to notice the way she thrashed around and scratched at his arm. Eventually, she stopped struggling and went limp, her red-brown eyes sliding shut. He threw her aside, and picked up her wand. Suddenly, a Ginny-look-alike was standing there in the doctor's coat, looking down at her new body with satisfaction.

"It won't do to go after them looking like this," she told the real Ginny, smiling when the incapacitated Auror didn't respond. "I'll have to borrow your clothes. I'm sure you won't mind."

**Hermione**

The bookworm waited impatiently outside St. Mungo's for Ginny to show up, trying not to look too suspicious standing in front of an "abandoned department store".

"Oh, honestly, it shouldn't have taken this long," she told herself huffily.

Finally, Ginny appeared around the corner and made her way over, looking disheveled and a little twitchy.

"What happened?" Hermione asked when she was close enough.

Ginny smiled hesitantly. "A nurse appeared and—"

"Let me guess, you made out with her. Just to make sure her mouth didn't have fangs in it or something," Hermione stated, looking cross.

Ginny laughed, and something struck Hermione as strange; usually, when Ginny laughed, she went all out, loud and cheerful, but this laugh was quite, unsure. What she said next blew that out of her mind, however. "Why would I go after some nurse when I have someone beautiful like you nearby?" She smiled charmingly, and Hermione's heart fluttered. "No, the nurse attacked me because she thought I'd killed the doctor so I had to _Obliviate _them both. Sorry for the wait."

"Oh. Well, I—I suppose that makes sense."

"Of course it does," Ginny told her. "Now come on, let's see how our friend is doing."

"Actually, Ron said he could handle this. We'd probably get in the way anyways. So we should really head towards the Ministry and report in. They might have some new information for us."

"Good plan. Let's go." Ginny started off, and Hermione watched her with a bewildered expression on her face before following. Something weird was going on here…

**Ministry**

"Good," Hermione sighed when she exited the room. Ginny stood and made her way over. "They've agreed to let us take a few days off for Harry's recovery."

"Do they have more information?" Ginny asked.

"No, but…to tell you the truth, I think that Fleur is the Head Vampire anyways, so all we have to do is wait for her to pop up again."

"Fleur is a new vampire, though. There's no way she's the Head Vampire. And besides, I don't want to wait around for you to get kidnapped again." She looked at Hermione seriously. "I want to keep you safe."

"W-well then, what do you propose we do?" Hermione blushed as Ginny's face came closer.

She smiled. "Why don't we find some place to be alone so I can…protect you without any distractions."

Hermione realized she had been backing up when her back bumped into the wall. Ginny's hands shot up and pressed into the wall either side of her, trapping her. "Well, I…um…"

"This is unlike you, Hermione. You always have something to say."

"I—I…this is really inappropriate."

"Hm, then why don't we find somewhere more appropriate? Just me and you?" Ginny's eyes bore into Hermione's, frazzling the bookworm's thought process.

"I…um…" Her brows furrowed. "Yes…yes, of course."

The brunette Auror turned and headed in the direction of their flat, her face burning red. "Ginny" followed, smirking. "This will be fun…"

_A/N: The truth of the matter is, I made out with this guy Thursday before last cause he loves me, apparently, and is leaving, so I felt bad. It was all ew and stuff. But then later, I tried to eat off his plate at a Chinese place, and he said something about mono. Yeah. He had mono a month ago, which still makes it contagious. So I've got a sore throat, and I'm hoping it's just me being sick and not having mono. Because of the mono possibility, I didn't make out with the girl, and I'm seriously pissed at that guy. He could've told me!_

_Anyway, speaking of telling people things, I told my real dad about my sexuality, the dad who doesn't live with me, and he was totally cool with it! I had to deal with lesbian jokes, but it's all good._

_Okay, anyway, sorry for the short update. I just really wanted to get something out there for you guys._


	10. Undertaker

_A/N: Wow, I got some really long reviews! That's how I like them._

_Anyway, I'm sure you're yearning to know what's happened to me, eh? It's been, like, forever since your last update. You'll just love this… I finally, finally got to kiss the girl. Yep. So I don't have mono._

**LoveHermione**: Thank you, thank you. And yes, typical male. Next time I see him, I'm gonna rip his tongue out so he can't infect others. Okay, little violent, sorry. Thanks for the review!

**Daf.crazy.otaku**: Yeah, _Twilight _is fantastic. They're coming out with a movie in December I think. And the latest book came out just a few days ago. Now is a very good time to be a fan! Yeah, the characters are in a pickle. And yeah, he did ruin my chance at making with the kissy-kissy. I'll do worse than throw eggs. Maybe bricks…But it's all good. I can wait. As for my dad, yeah, he's the coolest guy ever! Buys me video games and supports me no matter what I do! Couldn't ask for any better. Anyways, thanks for the review!

**hphglover**: Oh yes, you'll get the answers to your questions soon enough. I think they're all answered in the chapter. No promises, though! As for my love life, yes, I know, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box. But I was feeling guilty. He's my ex, and he was the first person I came out to, and he was leaving for Knoxville! Plus he keeps saying how much he loves me, and blah, blah, blah, trying to guilt me about being of the girly love and not the straightness and therefore not into him…So I made out with him, and yeah, it was ew, but what can ya do? Anyway, I told the girl already, and she got all pissed at him, but she's willing to wait for the smoochies, so we're good. Sigh… Thanks for the review!

**divineshlem**: Aw, it only took an hour to read my story? Crap…It took so much longer to write, but oh well! There's much more to come! Anywho, I'm really glad you like it!

**Mia L**: I'm glad you like it! And you're welcome, it's my pleasure to write this. I'll make sure to add in some extra drama and sexual tension just for you!

**Diddy-lcp**: I think your English is fantastic. If I tried to write something in, say, Spanish, I'm sure I'd sound ten times worse. But anyway, what'd you omit? I'd be that last one to call you a pervert considering all the rated M stuff I read. Oh well, thanks very much for reading and reviewing!

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I also do not own the more desirable Hermione Granger. Oh, and if you wanna look up my song for some good listening while you read, choose the Renholder Remix. Much better. It's the one of the Underworld soundtrack. So anyway, I don't own the song, Puscifer does._

**Chapter 10**

Ginny glanced at the still-dark sky and rushed Hermione up the stairs and into their flat, closing the door quickly behind her. Hermione was staring at her, her face still flushed prettily, her eyes wide in disbelief that this was actually happening, the moment she'd been longing for since…well, since she'd seen Ginny strike fear into the Death Eaters so long ago. And here it was, Ginny smiling at her and advancing until Hermione's legs bumped into the couch and caused her to fall back on it, Ginny descending atop her.

Their mouths crashed together, and Ginny aggressively thrust her tongue into Hermione's mouth. Hermione had enough sense to sense something was wrong; she'd heard kissing a girl was so different, but this felt just like a boy. She didn't pay too much attention to it because this was Ginny, and who really cared?

Acting on a secret desire of hers, she ran her tongue along Ginny's teeth, wanting to feel the stunted fangs her contamination had created. However, the fangs were longer than she remembered, a lot pointier at the ends…

Ginny found herself falling to the ground seconds later, and her eyes widened in surprise to see the wand pointed at her throat. She raised her blazing red eyes to Hermione's enraged expression and smirked as she saw the hurt and disappointment in her big brown eyes. "Well, this is unexpected. I didn't think you're figure out so fast…" The Ginny impersonator instantly changed back to what she thought was his original form; he looked like the doctor from the hospital, plus red eyes and…a horn?

"Where's Ginny?" she demanded, shaking her wand at him. There was a hex on the tip of her tongue. "And who—what are you?"

"Do I get another kiss if I tell you?"

Hermione let out an enraged shout and prepared her hex, but the man was fast. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it so that she dropped the wand and was forced to her knees. She could hear her bones crack and groaned quietly as he stood above her, gloating, his claws digging into her wrist.

"Poor Hermione Granger, so overcome by hormonal urges that she didn't even realize the object of her infatuation had, in fact, been replaced." He sneered down at her. "That's okay, though. I fooled your little girlfriend, too. She never expected me to grab her like that. Her eyes were still all wide and surprised when I crushed her throat and left her dead."

There was a snap as she twisted in his grip, and the monster's head moved slightly to the side when Hermione's fist collided with his face. She cried out in pain at her crushed knuckles and now-broken wrist, but that didn't stop her from lunging for her wand when the imposter, still slightly stunned, released her arm.

Before she even got there, he was right in front of her, the back of his hand swinging around to catch her in the jaw and send her sailing into a wall. After the collision, she hit the ground and didn't get up.

"Whew, naughty Auror, you! I was supposed to bring you back in one piece!" He cracked his neck and sauntered over to her crouched form. "Oh well, I'm sure the mistress wouldn't mind if I brought two pieces…"

**Ginny**

The redhead groaned and stirred, seeing a blurred image of a dark, torch lit room with lots of chains and stone. She blinked a few times, bringing it into focus. There were other people in the room, mostly really pale, weak, nauseous-looking people with raw meat instead of necks. Speaking of, hers hurt like a mother…

"Welcome back," said a familiar, soft voice. Her head jerked back around, and she took in the sight of Luna Lovegood in tight leather pants. Even for her, that was unusual. Add in the fact that she had blazing red eyes and long, pointy fangs, and you had a chock full of creepy.

"What the hell? Lovebug, what—what happened to you?" Ginny spluttered, her mind rolling unusually slow. It might have something to do with all the blood dripping down the side of her face. How'd that happen?

"Oh, it seems I am suffering from an onset of sacramentarianism, and I don't think it will be going away very soon," she told her dreamily. "It seems that you've been affected by it as well."

"Um, yeah, sure…" Ginny shook her head to clear it. "Do you think you could…get me down from here? I think the Golden Trio's in trouble."

"Oh, I'm quite sure they are." Luna nodded. "In fact, we have gone to great trouble to ensure that they are. I'm afraid I can't help you."

"But Luna…" Ginny had never known a vampire before he or she turned, well, except Fleur and Gabrielle, but they didn't really count. Therefore, she didn't really know how much her old lover's mind had changed. "Think of all we've been through! Vampire or not, all that couldn't have changed."

Luna smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid so." She flitted over to Ginny's side, her face pressed into the side of Ginny's neck. "You know, they have ways of stopping the sacramentarianism from spreading to living people." She raised a needle for Ginny to examine. "I know you are against spreading the disease, so you can use it on your treats after I recontaminate you."

Ginny jerked away, hissing. "Luna, get away from me! I'd rather kill myself than become a vampire."

"Hm, no, I can't let that happen. After all, we've been through so much together…"

**Hermione**

Her captor looked out the window and up at the lightening sky. "If I don't get you there soon, the mistress'll have to go night-night, and _that'll _piss her off." He grinned at the bloody, unconscious Auror. "So, on we go." He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Brace yourself!" He threw his body at the wall before him, and it gave like it was wet paper. He sailed through the air and landed on the grass just outside the building, immediately breaking into a sprint. It'd take him several minutes to get to Fleur's nearby lair, and despite his cockiness, he definitely did _not _want to disappoint the lovely Frenchwoman.

The graveyard came into view, and he kept checking the sky, nervous. They got to the mausoleum in the very center of all the gravestones and flowers, and he dropped her unceremoniously on the ground.

Hermione woke abruptly and just barely kept from crying out in pain. She was bruised badly, maybe had a few cracked ribs from the beating, but nothing but her wrist was broken. She took in her surroundings and then studied the monster's new look; he had black scales in place of skin, and the horn on his forehead had split and grown into two big ones, almost resembling a bull's. He had many sharp teeth, not just the two fangs, and he's sprouted a long, spiked tail that had ripped through Ginny's favorite pair of jeans. He tore off her black shirt, revealing a muscular, scar-ravaged chest. It was at that moment that she realized who, or what, he was.

"The Undertaker!" she whispered.

"Oh yes, I remember that name." He turned around slowly to glare at her. "A millennium ago, I was called that. Now I'm called 'Slave' by _vampires_." He grimaced, disgusted. "Up you go." He grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder, snorting when she cried out in pain. They entered the mausoleum, and he approached the tomb in the very center. Hermione craned her neck to look over his shoulder, watching as he threw aside the stone lid and revealed a ladder going down into the dark depths of the earth.

Down, down, down he climbed into the darkness, the only sound being Hermione's heavy breathing and the occasional metallic sound of him brushing against the metal ladder. Finally, he stopped, and they were moving again seconds later, heading towards a small pinprick of light that grew into a torch's fire. They walked quickly through that room, heading into the dark hallway, but Hermione saw some people chained up, and before they left, she could swear she saw a familiar blonde-haired girl latched onto some poor, helpless man's neck.

"Luna?" she exclaimed, and the girl looked up just before they passed out of view.

The Undertaker sighed. "Don't talk to those damn vampires. I really don't want them around me?"

"Scared?" she taunted.

"Pissed," he replied.

A few minutes later, they stopped at one of the random doors in the winding halls. It looked the same as all the others, but apparently something was different because the monster man opened the door and walked in.

It was a relatively small room, and the huge, king-sized bed took up a good part of it. The demon threw her onto the bed, narrowed his glowing red eyes at her, and said, "Miss Pomfrey will be in to heal your wounds shortly."

Hermione was sure her eyes bulged out of their sockets. "They got Madam Pomfrey as well?"

"No, her daughter. Now, if you'll excuse me…" He slammed the door and left her all alone in the small, candlelit room.

Hermione sighed and cradled her broken hand to her chest, careful not to touch anything with her cracked knuckles. It seemed everywhere she turned, she was seeing a familiar vampire. Now that she thought of it, there had been a lot of disappearances lately, and a distinct rise in the vampire population since Fleur had allegedly taken over as Head Vampire. Other than trying to make Hermione her Vampire Bride, she had to be up to something…

Sudden tears surprised her, and she sniffled, thinking about how things kept turning for the worst. Would she ever get a chance to catch her breath? And the embarrassment! She'd kissed some stupid demon because she was in love with her best friend. Stupid, stupid! Suppressing her feelings just wasn't working anymore. She was afraid next time she saw her, she wouldn't be able to hold back…

"Ginny…"

_A/N: Anyway, about the kiss… I liked it, all right, just as expected. But it was short and awkward because we were going to be late to class, so that sucks… And now she has a girlfriend. Dammit, I hate not knowing any potentials. All the girls I know are straight or taken! This sucks…_

_Oh and guess what! I told my mom about me! She said she's known for about two years. If I wasn't a lesbian, I'd probably be offended by how many people think I'm a lesbian..._


	11. Blood Addiction

_A/N: Hey, guess what? So I met this girl, right? Really cute, bisexual, funny…and a freshman. I'm a senior (only sixteen, though, and she just turned fourteen) and a Let 4 in JROTC, and Let 4's are not allowed to date freshmen in the battalion. But screw it. I asked her out._

_Oh, and yay on 50 reviews! We're halfway to my goal! Oh, and as for this chapter, there's a lot of switching back and forth between POV. More than usual!_

_Disclaimer: Okay, while I'm not their hugest fan, I do like the song titles of Theatres Des Vampires, so they'll most likely own the titles of my remaining chapters. Including this one._

**LoveHermione**: Thanks very much! And tell me how your little trip went as soon as possible!!

**hphglover**: I wouldn't say my mom accepts it. But she's not kicking me out. And you're right! I do deserve someone new. Thanks for the review, and I hope your mom learns to accept you.

**CharmedHealer94**: Thanks very much! I'm glad you think that. Hopefully you'll like this chapter even more…

**Tdolphing**: Oh wow! Vampires are the coolest. You'll really like if it you get into it. Yeah, and I did as you asked about Hermione. On another note, I have kissed people before. Just not any girls. Until recently. Girls are so much better at it…Anyway, thanks for the review!

**mysensitiveside**: I'm glad you like it! Thanks for the review, and enjoy this chapter!

**Hpequalsgreatlit**: I'm glad you took the chance and read it! Usually I just completely ignore a story that gives off a bad vibe… Anyway, I finally found someone who wasn't straight and went after her. Much more gratifying to get the prize. Thanks for the review!

**Chapter 11**

As Hermione sat in pain and humiliation, waiting for Madame Pomfrey's vampire daughter to come de-bruise her so she could look pretty for Fleur's feast, she thought back to happier times. One in particular stood out.

This was after Ginny came out to Hermione and the boys. For a short time after graduating from Hogwarts, the girl had tried to balance Quidditch and Auror training. It, of course, hadn't worked, and Ginny'd always come back to their flat exhausted and sweaty, wanting to watch one of Hermione's muggle movies and then snuggle up into her bed and pass out. Hermione hadn't particularly liked watching Ginny's corny old horrors over and over, but she always looked so tired and pitifully cute when she pouted that Hermione somehow hadn't been able to resist.

They'd settled down to watch Attack of the Killer Tomatoes and hadn't even gotten ten minutes into it when Hermione felt something slump over on her shoulder. Ginny'd fallen asleep again. That was one of the reasons Hermione tolerated their late night movies; Ginny looked so calm and peaceful when she was sleeping, and…

The warm feeling in her stomach had evaporated instantly; that was the day Hermione realized the feelings she had for Ginny went further than just friendship, and her mind was uncommonly numb as she processed this, frozen on the couch. But then Ginny shifted, snuggling further into Hermione's side, and the bookworm had decided if she had to fall in love with somebody, she couldn't think of anyone better than her best friend. It wasn't like she had to admit anything to her…

The door suddenly opened, and in walked a teenaged Madam Pomfrey. With extra pale skin, gleaming red eyes, and the demeanor of a rude old woman. "All right, deary, what have we here?"

She bustled in and went to work, setting down her bag and sending potions and salves flying out with the wave of her wand. "I honestly do not know why they want you cleaned up," she confided as she went to work healing her wounds. "It's not like humans have much shelf life here anyways." She cackled and forced a fuming Hermione to swallow some bitter-tasting potion. "There we are."

In a few moments, Hermione was completely mended. She stared at the lady, stunned, but the vampire merely cackled again. "You don't think that, after centuries of life, vampires wouldn't have come up with better healing techniques? Silly girl. But don't worry your pretty little head about this. You'll probably be going to feed that young halfling shortly."

Hermione's rage at the woman's condescending words took a backseat as she heard those words. "Halfling?"

"Oh yes. Half vampire, half human. So rare, so powerful and intriguing! But they won't let me dissect her." She took a moment to look theatrically sad. "I hear that if she drinks human blood, she will lose her human personality and become one of us. Only more powerful…" She grinned. "Which means a little human like you will be torn to shreds, no?"

"What's her name?" Hermione asked, ignoring her tone.

"Why would you want to know?" Pomfrey gave her a piercing glare but went on anyways. "She's one of those despicable Weasleys. Looks about your age. Probably went to Hogwarts with you." She sneered. "Hm, well, seeing as the new victims have probably been gobbled up by the others, the mistress wouldn't mind if I got a little taste…"

The predatory look that the young Pomfrey regarded her with gave Hermione a sudden idea. When the woman lunged, she wasn't expecting her to lean into the attack, and Hermione got a great shot in at her stomach. Obviously a healer and not a fighter, Pomfrey couldn't hold onto her wand, and Hermione managed to snatch it away and turn it on her owner. Madame Pomfrey's only daughter went up in flames.

The Auror shot out of the room and flew down the hall, blasting the next vampire she saw. She passed door after door, heading back the way the demon had taken her. She remembered seeing Luna, and she had no doubt that Ginny's "Lovebug" would know where the halfling was.

Something suddenly shot out of a room right beside her as she ran, and she was slammed into the wall before falling dazed and breathless to the ground. The second she was able to, she rolled to her feet, only to have someone grab her throat and lift her up into the air. Her eyes met cold red ones in a beautiful, enraged face.

Hermione was thrown yet again, but that time she was prepared, and she rolled to her feet, coughing. "'White Rose'," Hermione stated, glaring. "I thought Harry had finished you off."

The girl smirked, and Hermione saw that her skin was redder and stretched tighter on her face than before. "Dear Hermione, you underestimate me. No mere human mortal could destroy one as powerful as me."

"We'll see, won't we? One of our hearts will stop beating today. And it won't be mine."

**Ginny**

Luna was so busy drinking her victim's blood that she didn't notice Ginny exercising some of the wandless magic Harry had taught her. Her concentration momentarily broke when she sensed someone familiar nearby, and her heart dropped just as it was taking off when she smelled human blood. _Hermione? _Luna's wand slipped from her pocket and drifted over to Ginny. It had just reached the redhead's hand when Luna turned to give her a bloody smile, which turned into a frightened scowl.

"Ginny!"

"_Alohamora_."

The chains fell off an instant before Luna lunged at her, and she grabbed the blond's shoulders, spun around, and slammed her old lover into the wall she'd just vacated. The wand was in her pocket; she could totally handle the girl without help.

"Hm, this is familiar, lover," Luna said, her misty voice taking on a dark edge. "You always were a little rough."

Ginny grimaced in disgust before drawing back a fist. Luna suddenly managed to slip out of her grip, making her fist slam a few inches into the stone wall, and the vampire aimed a swift spinning kick at Ginny's face, which she was barely able to dodge. The Weasley jumped back to readjust the now-broken bones in her fist; they would've healed fast enough to screw her hand up forever if she hadn't.

The blond moved lithely and gracefully before her, giving a strange impression of water. The halfling darted in as swiftly as possible, leading with a punch to the face that the vampire danced around. She landed five swift punches to Ginny's stomach before backing out of her range.

_She's really fast_, Ginny thought. _I never thought her a fighter. Guess I was wrong._

"Luna, isn't there just a little humanity left?" Ginny asked tentatively. "You can't have been completely lost."

Luna smiled. "There are still base emotions leftover. Like my physical attraction to you. And my love of the Quibbler. However, my value for life…such as yours…has been completely lost to the tides of my blood thirst. You should really give in to your desires, Ginny. I know you must be _dying_…to try human blood."

Ginny hesitated; this was true, whether she wanted to admit it or not. It disgusted her, involuntary or otherwise. Sure, much of her feeling toward smelling Hermione was excitement at knowing her friend was alive and near, but she really yearned for the girl's blood, perhaps even more than for the other victims that were bleeding so profusely in there with her. Not to mention she really _liked_ seeing Luna drinking that human's blood, and not all of that was purely out of sexual desire…

She shook her head, overcoming the sudden burst of thirst that had washed over her. The second she was made aware, Luna was on her, digging long, deep gouges in her flesh. It seemed that if Ginny didn't want to be on her team, she wasn't allowed to be on anyone else's.

**Hermione**

"I don't know what my sister sees in you, human," Gabrielle stated, smirking at her from where she slumped against the wall, her stolen wand raised and pointed defensively at the vampire. "You are so pathetically weak and small." The French girl gave her a piercing, measuring look. "You'd be a better servant than lover."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," the girl panted, thinking fast. How could she beat this vampire? Egotistical or not, she was extremely powerful, and Hermione was still exhausted from her earlier beating, quick vampire healing techniques or not. The hand that held her new wand shook with the strain merely standing up put on her; she'd already been thrown around a lot.

"Hm, too bad. If you are to be my sister-in-law, you should get into the habit of listening to me. So you would do well to listen to this, Hermione; give up and let me take you to my sister."

"Never." She shot a flame spell at the young vampire, but she easily dodged, appearing swiftly beside her before digging her fist into her side and sending her spiraling into another wall. When Hermione landed that time, she coughed up blood and winced. More cracked ribs, she could already tell.

"Hm…that's exactly what I wanted to hear…"

**Ginny**

The halfling finally remembered the wand in her hands only after Luna slung her face first into a wall by the arm and then snapped the bones in it. She ignored the agony, quickly cast a sunburst spell, and ran for it, shooting out of the room and out into the hall. Before she'd gotten far at all, Luna tackled her from behind, and they rolled, struggling.

At first, Ginny thought she had the advantage; after all, her human blood made her much stronger than the average vampire. However, Luna's skin was warm to the touch, and Ginny realized that the blood she'd drained from those poor humans must have made her stronger. While Ginny was a little stronger, and the blood's warmth was cooling fast, she didn't have enough advantage to do what she wanted to do, which was rip Luna's throat out and save Hermione.

The blond pinned her to the ground, her small smile revealing the tips of her fangs. "Ginny," she whispered, "you don't really want to resist." Her eyes locked on Ginny's neck, and she sniffed it, her lips lightly brushing the pulsing vein there. "You want to _taste_ every benefit of that vampire blood of yours, and you know it."

Ginny fought against her, but her broken arm was easily manipulated, twisted so that she couldn't budge an inch.

"Here, taste the blood still running through my veins," Luna murmured, baring her neck for her. "You'll see what you're missing - see it our way."

Ginny started to shake her head, but a familiar scent hit her nose. Hermione's blood, and fresh. She looked at Luna's neck in a new light, a way out, a way to save her.

"You're probably too scared to—"

Luna broke off with a cry as Ginny clamped on tight, and her grip loosened on Ginny for a fraction of a second, allowing Ginny to break free with her good arm and grab one of Luna's wrists with her mending hand. She slammed it into the ground and did her best to ignore the way Luna twisted her broken arm in an attempt to save her. All the while, Ginny drained that cooling, delicious, rapturous blood from her former lovers body, her eyes glowing redder than ever before. The blood's vampiric taint was obvious, but it was still addicting. Luna slowly stopped resisting and fell still.

The redhead stood, her eyes burning and full of hate, and that coupled with her bloody mouth made her truly look like a demon, a monster, for the first time. She took a deep, shuddering breath and pointed her wand at Luna's fallen body.

"_Incendio_."

_A/N: Okay, in case anyone wondered, I made Luna out of character on purpose. Duh. She's a vamp. Anywho, I now have a girlfriend. But, of course, I can't do any PDA because the relationship is against the rules, and her mom won't let me drive her anymore because I kidnapped her (she was willing) after school and drove her around until, like, six, and we got caught… I haven't told my mom about her because…no sleepovers in the future, neh? So yeah, now I must play the waiting game. Again. Typical. Anyway, hope you loved it! Review, por favor!_


	12. Last Day of Magic

_A/N: I know it's been a while, and I've probably forgotten a lot that I was going to do with this story, but I wanted to go ahead and update for possibly the last time before I retreated into nonsexuality. That's right folks, I'm celibate. Broke up with that girl like, two weeks after we got together, and I'm going to Marine basic Sunday, which means no girl love. Plus I was never sure I ever liked anyone anyways, except, um, Angelina Jolie, but who doesn't have a little crush on her? But...yeah, this is for you guys. One last tribute before thirteen weeks of training and a lifetime of celibacy. :)_

_Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter, though Tonks was tempting...Erm, um, and the song is by the Kills, one of my all-time favorite bands, introduced to me by the show _House_, which I also do not own, though Thirteen is...um! Moving on._

**TurnTheRadioOff**: Lol once you read this you'll know how funny your review was. Sorry for the long wait.

**Mia L**: Aw! I got you all addicted then dropped you! So sorry! I hope this makes up for it!

**Rajuu**: I'm glad you liked it, hope you still like it, lol. Yeah, go Ginny!

**Kaytrop**: Lol, well whatever your preference for their fun, I hope you enjoy this.

**simplet77**: Well, hope it's worth the wait! You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow stronger, yeah? Hope so.

**Kayla**: Aw, I hope you didn't cry! Sorry!

**ravenaurelius**: Why thank you!

**andrea**: Well, thank you, I'm glad you like it! Sorry it took so long.

**PureWiings**: I will do my best with Fleur, but she is already dead, you see? Well, undead, but...Yeah, I love vampires/Harry Potter/Twilight as well, lol. Vampires especially. AndumKateBeckinsalebutdon'ttellmyrecruiter. Heh.

**Darkshadow-lord**: Why thank you :)

**samaramorgane**: Lol I got back as fast as I could! Well...not really, but I tried! Thanks!

**Chapter 12**

When Ginny found Hermione, she was curled up on the floor in a random hall, blood splattered around her, not breathing. She rushed to Hermione's side, easily ignoring the draw of the blood in exchange for concern. "Herm--"

Something sideswiped her, and she slammed into a wall, making it crack as she fell into a crouch on the ground, growling. Gabrielle smirked at her, mockingly motioning for her to come at her. Ginny did, and the two engaged in a battle of strength, each attempting to push the other to the ground.

"You'd treat your former sister this way, Weasley girl?" Gabrielle demanded, smirking. "How rude!"

But Ginny didn't have the patience to exchange witty commentary. "I'm going to kill you for this!" she snarled, jerking her arms down and sending Gabrielle to her back. The silver-haired French vampire fought back, but Ginny quickly overpowered her in her rage and had her hand on the girl's neck in seconds. Hermione groggily opened her eyes just in time to see Ginny rip the girl's neck out in a cascade of brilliant red blood. Her eyes widened and horror, and she exclaimed, "Ginny! Ginny, what happened to you?"

Ginny's head jerked up and she took in the horror in Hermione's eyes, nearly gasping at the real pain that struck through her chest. "Hermione, I..."

"You look like a...demon."

An earsplitting shriek echoed through the corridors, and the two girls writhed on the ground in pain. The Head Vampire was by Hermione's side in seconds, the look on her face reflecting exactly Ginny's expression when she saw the girl. She realized in that moment that Fleur loved Hermione too, and that would make this fight that much harder.

"Mon amour!" She looked at the pale, bloody witch in agony, anger twisting her features. Her hand ran over the girl's wounds, and they healed instantly. "Sleep," she commanded, and Hermione did so, allowing Fleur to stand and turn her attention to her adversary. "If you had not killed my sister, Ginevra, I might have done it myself..."

"Hermione's leaving with me," Ginny said forcefully, tears choking her voice. They trickled down her face and splattered to the ground, red. Blood. Of course. Everything ended in blood with vampires. "So leave us alone!"

"Hm..." Fleur's clever red eyes took in Ginny fully for the first time, and a slow, sly smile spread across her face. "It seems that there is much going on in your head, little halfling. Turmoil. Anxiety. I can solve this for you very easily."

"Yeah? And how's that?" Ginny asked, already plotting the best route to attacking her former sister-in-law.

"Join me," Fluer offered. "Become my new second-in-command. I will give you untold powers, and we will conquer the world together...sharing Hermione, of course."

"What?" Ginny proclaimed. "She's not yours to share, Fleur!"

"Nor yours eith--" Her response was cut off by a swift attack from the redheaded witch. She took a step back to avoid the reckless punch and executed a swift, lightning-laced uppercut to Ginny's chin, sending the girl up into the air. Before she could even land, Fleur jumped and kicked Ginny in the stomach, sending her flying down into the ground. Ginny quickly shot to her feet and jumped back as Fleur's fist slammed into the ground where she once was, creating a small crater. Ginny's wand snapped up, and she cast a quick fire spell that merely fluttered around Fleur harmlessly.

"I'm growing stronger, Ginny...Every day. Did you ever wonder why I got so powerful so fast?"

Ginny merely glared at her, watching Hermione in her peripheral vision. If she could get to her, she could disapparate out of there with the bookworm in tow. "No," she responded, bluntly.

Fleur chuckled. "Ah, that is right. Hermione was always the brains in that relationship, wasn't she?"

"Yeah, and I'm the brawn," she snapped, "which means I don't give a--"

"For every vampire of mine that you ever killed...I have gained power." Fleur smiled at Ginny's stunned expression. "You see, I am not your ordinary vampire. At first, I was like you, half and half. This allowed me to have enough clear thought to do research, at first just to return to normal. However, I found something most interesting. Would you like to hear it?" At Ginny's glare, she continued. "I learned of a spell that would enable me to absorb the dark energies of all the vampires that die who are connected to me. For example...vampires that I create. Or the vampire that created me." She ran a hand through her beautiful hair. "At first, I resisted like the good human I was...but that was only half of me. Like it or not, the vampire in your blood is darkening you. Darkening your soul. So I killed. I killed a lot of vampires, and I killed a lot of people. And you killed a lot of vampires. And now I am the most powerful being on this planet." She smirked. "It will get to you too, if you live to feel the corruption. Soon you might even be feeding off your brother--"

"That..." Ginny shook her head, clenching her fists. "I'd never be like you! I'd never do that!" She charged headlong at the female vampire.

"Hm...really?" Fleur gave her a secret look, as if they were confiding in each other while she backed up and dodged Ginny's fists. She paused a moment, turning one blow aside before slamming her knee up into Ginny's stomach, making her spit blood and stumble backwards. "Hermione will never love you now, do you realize that?"

"What?" Ginny gasped.

"You've been sullied with blood, and she's seen it, witnessed the horror. She knows, deep down, that you drank blood...and _liked it_. She will try to pretend, but she will never feel for you as you feel for her."

"Shut up!" Ginny pointed her wand at the other vampire, rage turning her vision red. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

The spell hit Fleur, and she slumped over. Ginny felt dark exultation course through her, something primal stirring deep in her heart, something hidden until that moment. And then Fleur straightened again. "What?" she exclaimed. A blast of lightning ten times stronger than the last smashed into her, leaving her lying in the wreckage of a wall, bloody and half-conscious.

"I told you...I am the most powerful being in the world!" Fleur's laughter echoed down the hall. "And I will take Hermione from you, turn her, and have her all to myself till the end of time!" Her glittering eyes trained on Ginny. "Unless..."

Ginny's shaking hand reached for her wand, but it was too far, and there was no use anyways. "Unless what?" she coughed.

"Unless you join me, Ginevra." Fleur's eyes seemed to glow. "Join me, and you shall have her too, just like you've wanted since you were thirteen and fumbling with little boys in abondoned classrooms."

Ginny slowly got to her feet, and Fleur readied herself to send the girl to the ground again. She hadn't expected her to get up again. Ginny took one last, longing look at Hermione, as if it was the last time she'd ever see her, like she was giving her life away. Then she straightened and glared at Fleur, poised to go into motion.

"What do I have to do?" she asked.

Fleur smirked.

"All that remains is Hermione. Turn her with me, and our pact will be formed. We will be connected to her for all eternity."

The girl in question chose that moment to awaken. She looked up at Ginny, looking all at once relieved, confused, and horrified. Then she took in the smiling Head Vampire at her side, and the latter prevailed. "Ginny, what are you--?"

"I'm sorry, Hermione. I can't live without you."

The two advanced upon her, and the last thing her human ears heard over the sound of her own screaming was Fleur's laughter.

_A/N: Okay, sort of short, but I ended it, finally. There may be some plotholes, but I just think the story needs some closure. And so do I. Anywho, hope this satisfies you all. If it makes you feel better, I stayed up really late for this. And, um...surprise!_


End file.
